Germany's Surprise
by PurpleTiger147
Summary: Germany was glad Italy couldn't see the blush that was spreading across his pale cheeks. He placed his arms around the smaller man in an awkward hug. "I could never forget you Italy…" Germany's going through some changes... Can he and Italy make it through them?
1. Prologue

**Hello all! This is my first EVER fanfic and I am so excited! Please enjoy!**

**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does.**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON, contains Yaoi= Guy on guy= Gay love **

**Don't like it, don't read.**

Italy ran to Germany begging for him to greet him the Italian way. Germany sighed and leaned over, kissing the smaller man once on each cheek. The large muscular German man almost recoiled at the smoothness of the other man's cheeks. How could a MAN have such smooth skin? He wondered. The more he thought about how much he was appalled at the lack of facial hair on the Italian he couldn't help but like the smoothness. The Italian, to the other country's surprise put his arms around the tall man's thick neck and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy and passionate.

German was taken by surprise and allowed the wimpy man to continue kissing him. His mend left him in that kiss. He no longer thought about his macho exterior that he had to maintain. He no longer thought about what the other nations would think of him. He just kissed the small Italian man who was kissing him back. And he liked it. He felt a tongue gently pleading to gain access though his teeth. He opened his mouth slightly. He was nervous; he had never kissed anyone like this before.

Italy felt so free. Germany's mouth was fun to explore and he took full advantage of the fact that the larger country was allowing him access. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

Germany put his arms around the smaller country's waist and caressed his back. He had never felt anything like this, it was freeing. He felt the small man in his arms put one hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. He pulled his body back slightly when he felt Italy's other hand travel down his pants. He managed to break the contact of their lips but the Italian's grip was strong. "F-Feliciano wh-what are you doing?"

"Hush, Ludwig. Just let this happen." His lips were so close to the other country's ear, it made Germany shiver with the heat of the Italian's breath. Italy pushed the bigger man, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Germany struck the ground hard, but that didn't stop Italy.

Germany was still sitting until the small man put his foot on his chest. Germany's breath came in short gasps as he was pushed to the ground. Italy positioned himself above the large blonde below him, and crouched down on his waist. Germany clenched his fists ass the tanned skin of the Italian moved towards him. Their lips were moving together, about to meet in a fiery kiss that promised not to disappoint…

German awoke with a strangled gasp as someone pounded on his bedroom door. _Well at least I know it's not Italy 'cause he didn't burst through my door._ Germany ran his hand through his bangs that had come loose from his jelled hair during the night and sighed. _I'm glad I don't have to explain this to him…_ Germany looked down at his lap but nothing was there. _That's weird… _he thought._ But then again, lately, I haven't been able to get excited like normal._

He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice yelling, "West! You better get up! Your boss is coming over today to discuss that uprising in your part of Germany! While I AM awesome, he just wants to meet with you."

Germany sighed again, Prussia was right. The big man rolled out of bed, feeling weird. If he hadn't been thinking about how to force his "wrong" thoughts of Italy out of his brain, he might have noticed that the ground was a couple of centimeters closer to his head. But he was trying to force his naughty thoughts of Italy out, so he did not.

Germany staggered into his bathroom. Groggily he lifted his head and looked in the mirror. Suddenly awake, Germany pulled his head back, startled. _Man… I do NOT look very good… _his fingers traced the bags under his eyes, his bangs that had turned brown with sweat, the paleness in his cheekbones, his thin lips. As his fingers drifted across his lips he couldn't help but think of Italy's lips pressed against his. Germany shook his head vigorously.

_No! No, I must not think those things!_ he reprimanded himself, heavily. Germany threw off his black tank top and the boxers he had slept in. As he climbed, naked, into the shower, he ran his fingers through his bangs again. It seemed to take longer to reach the end of them but Germany took no notice. As the showerhead drenched him in its icy tears, Germany welcomed their chilling embrace. Gasping at the water's temperature, Germany turned to different thoughts. _Why have I been thinking of Italy that way? I've always had those types of thoughts but they've never been __this__ bad… and I've always been the instigator. Why all of a sudden is Italy controlling me?_

He heard someone running followed by a familiar, "Germany, Germany! GERMANY!" Bracing himself for impact, Germany turned so his back faced the door. And not a moment too soon.

Italy, wearing only a pair of yellow boxers and an open, blue, button-up shirt, burst into the bathroom. He tore the plain white curtain across the bathtub's surface. Italy then proceeded to throw himself through the stream of icy water and latch himself on Germany's waist. "Germany! You still like my right!"

Glad that his blood vessels were too cold to flare at the proximity of Italy's hand to a sensitive part of his anatomy, Germany yelled at Italy to let him go.

"But you still like me don't you!"

"Of course I like you, sie dumm wenig Italienisch!"

Smiling broadly, Italy detached himself from Germany and then he realized how cold the water was. The small, brown haired man quickly pulled his body from the icy water, yipping like a small dog.

Germany sighed and turned off the water. _Well there goes my peaceful shower… _As he climbed out of the tub he saw Italy shivering in the corner. Another sigh escaped his lips as he picked up one of his white towels and threw it across Italy.

Italy looked up at Germany as he felt the larger man's big hands drying him off. He instantly felt warmer.

"Why did you burst in on my shower to ask me that dumm question?" Italy started to cry. Germany heard a small whimper escape the smaller country's throat. When he saw the tear trickling down the Italian's face, he was taken aback. _ Why is he crying! _He quickly wiped the small man's face with the towel._ I'm glad that this is soft enough to do this without hurting him…_

After Germany wiped his tears, Italy finally felt comfortable enough to divulge what he was feeling. "I *hic* had a dream last night and *gasp* in it, you turned to me *hic* and said that *hic* you were leaving me because you *gasp* didn't like me anymore!" The hiccups and weeping nearly made Italy's speech incoherent. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Italy screamed as he threw himself into Germany's arms.

Germany was glad Italy couldn't see the blush that was spreading across his pale cheeks. He placed his arms around the smaller man in an awkward hug. "I could never leave you Italy…" It was at this time that Germany remembered that he was still naked and Italy was still not in decent attire. He quickly pushed the smaller man away from him."Now get out so I can get dressed."

Italy laughed when he saw the small blush that was disappearing from German's face. Back to his normal self, Italy skipped out of the bathroom, whistling tunelessly.

Sighing to himself, Germany stood up again and was immediately his by a wave of nausea. He felt himself start to fall and raised his head whispering, "Italy…"

Italy turned to see a very unsteady and sick looking Germany start to fall. He threw himself back towards the large blonde and caught him just before his head hit the ground. "Ve~? Germany? What's wrong?" He tried to lift the larger man, not really expecting to get anywhere. To his surprise he was able to lift Germany easily. _He must not be eating very much,_ Italy thought. He placed the larger, naked, man in his bed and pulled the covers up to Germany's chin. He laughed when he saw the color scheme of the covers, the German flag. If he had been looking at Germany's face instead of the covers, he would've seen something eerie. But the Italian just left the other country's room and went to go tell Prussia about his brother. "Prussia, German's not feeling well."

Prussia looked up from his awesome breakfast. "What happened?"

Italy shrugged, saying, "Oh he just fainted in the bathroom. I took him and put him to bed."

Prussia stood up so quickly he knocked the wood chair he had pulled up to the table down. "Oh, he is NOT getting out of this meeting!" He began to run, awesomely, to his brother's room. "Me, Gilbird, and Canadia have some awesome plans for an awesome day with awesome me!"

Italy would've followed Prussia but he was already late to meet up with his fratello and he had to take the long way around to avoid being shot by Switzerland again.

Prussia burst into his brother's room and zoomed, awesomely, to the side of the bed. He shook his brother vigorously, yelling profanities in German. Germany's hair fell in front of his face. Prussia, really angry now, tore the covers from his brother's body. Taken aback, Prussia stared aghast at Germany's body. Just to make sure Prussia pushed Germany's hair away from Germany's face. "Oh mein Gott…" he placed the covers back over Germany and walked back to the living room in a fog. He picked up the phone that was on the side table and called Germany's boss. "Yes, Germany isn't going to be available to talk today. Something's gone horribly wrong."

**Translation notes: (these may not be exact but I try my best)**

**Sie dumm wenig Italienisch!- You stupid little Italian!**

**Dumm- Stupid**

**Fratello- Brother (Italian)**

**So what did you think! PLEASE review and help me improve this fanfic. Ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated! Thank you! **


	2. The Reveal

**HEY! I'm back! After only one week! I'm very proud of myself! This was 10 pages handwritten (yes I HANDWRITE my stories before I type them) so it took me a lot longer than I expected to type it out... Sorry I updated this a little late. Anyway, one translation you need to know before you can read this;**

**Meine schwester = My sister**

**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- ****Hidekazu Himaruya ****does.**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON, contains Yaoi= Guy on guy= Gay love **

**Don't like it, don't read.**

**Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

Prussia held Germany's hand as he wept, whispering "Please wake up, please wake up, West, PLEASE wake up." Three days had past sense Germany had fainted and he hadn't come back into consciousness yet. Doctors had come but, besides the obvious, they couldn't find anything wrong. All Prussia could do was wait. He'd never admit it out loud, he was too awesome for that, but he really missed Germany. He continued to weep bitterly over Germany's hand.

Germany heard the weeping renew with fresh vigor. Blue eyes flickered open and observed the albino man before them. Germany didn't know what to do. He had never been good with dealing with feelings. That's why he could never deal with Italy very well, he was always so emotional. He licked his lips; his mouth was suddenly very dry. "Bruder?" his voice sounded weird, higher than normal, but he pushed the thought out of his brain, chalking it up to misuse. He had yelled at Italy a LOT the other day.

Prussia looked up, "Oh thank Gott!" He threw his arms around Germany.

Desperate to get his brother off him, Germany demanded of Prussia, "How long have I been out?" His voice was still weird so he coughed, trying to get his vocal cords to work right.

"Three days. Germany, can you feel your body?" Prussia asked, concern tinting his tone.

Germany told him no. In fact he couldn't feel anything under his head. Germany's eyes grew wide. Trying not to panic, Germany asked, "What happened? Am I paralyzed?"

Prussia quickly shook his head. "No West. You aren't paralyzed." Germany let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "But, West, there is something wrong."

"What is it meine bruder?"

Prussia began to blush and ran his fingers through his white hair. He began rambling quietly and Germany had to strain his ears to hear. "Well it's only happened once before and Russia says that it'll take a little while for you to get used to it…"

"Wait a second! This happened to RUSSIA! What IS going on?" Germany didn't want to be like Russia. _He's CREEPY! _Germany could help but think.

Prussia tried to calm Germany down, but he wouldn't listen to his brother's gentle pleading to be quiet. Finally Prussia had enough, "CALM DOWN MEINE SCHWESTER!" It had the desired effect.

Germany stopped and stared at Prussia. "Meine schwester?"

Prussia covered his mouth with both his hands. "I wasn't supposed to tell you yet…" _That was so un-awesome of me…_ Prussia was already thinking about how to put this in his diary and make this not awesome act and make it still sound awesome.

Germany on the other hand was trying to get his head to move so he could see for himself. He couldn't even turn his head to look down at his body. He felt so helpless and frustrated. "Prussia."

Prussia stopped starring off into space at the sound of his brother, no sister's voice. Tears were starting to well up in Germany's blue eyes. Prussia started back, startled. This was the first time he had seen his brother cry since he was little.

"Prussia, I'm so helpless. I can't even turn my head…" The tears trickled down Germany's now slightly higher cheekbones. "And now I'm crying!" The more she got upset at her helplessness the more she cried. The more she cried, the more helpless she felt. It was just a nasty cycle.

Blood red clashed with electric blue as Prussia looked at Germany. "Oh Gott. I don't know why I'm doing this" He got up from the chair at Germany's bedside and took the covers from Germany's body. Prussia leaned down and picked up his younger sibling. He put Germany's arm around his shoulders and put his arm around Germany's waist. The past Germany was slightly taller than his older sibling but now she was a couple centimeters shorter. He lifted Germany up and carried her in his arms.

Felling sick as soon as Prussia pulled back the covers, Germany's blue eyes had shut in hopes of not throwing up. Germany was able to hold back the vomit until they reached the bathroom. Germany quickly said, "I'm… gonna… pu-" Germany never finished that sentence.

Luckily Prussia expected something like this. He was able to position her head over the tub while she was talking so she just threw up in the tub. He then placed her gently on the toilet, he head hanging over the tub still, just in case, while he cleaned up the mess she made.

"Sorry…" It was barely a whisper.

Prussia ruffled the blonde hair on Germany's head, just like when they were young. That reminded Prussia of how he had found Germany, badly wounded, nearly dead, on a battle field, not remembering anything about who he was or anything else. _Maybe that was easier for him…_ But that wasn't important at the moment. "You still feel like you're going to throw up?"

Germany, still not opening her eyes told him no.

"Good." Prussia closed the bathroom door exposing the full length mirror on its back. He then lifted Germany back up. Germany's body leaned against Prussia for support as he held her hand, keeping her arm around his shoulders. "Okay West. Open your eyes."

Germany eyes fluttered then closed more tightly than before. "I can't… just give me a minute."

Prussia nodded and shifted Germany's weight on his side.

Germany fought back the wave of nausea that was threatening to overwhelm him. _I have to see for myself… I have to see if I really am… a girl. _He forced his eyes open and looked at himself. He was a girl alright; one look at his chest told him that. His breasts were hidden under a white shirt that used to fit perfectly. Now however, the shirt was pulled up the tiniest amount around his stomach to cover his breasts. His shoulders were narrower, his neck slightly longer and slimmer. His cheek bones were higher, accenting his fuller lips, more petite nose and larger eyes. His hair had grown just long enough for people to realize it was he was a girl with a boy's cut. His hips were larger, his waist thinner. He was shorter he could tell because he was as tall as Prussia but his feet didn't touch the ground. His legs, covered by his green shorts, now tied with a belt to keep it on her waist, were just as toned but slimmer. His arms were the same as his legs. His hands and bare feet were smaller and more girlish. He closed his eyes; no he had to stop thinking of himself as a man. She closed her eyes again. _So it's true, I've changed genders_, she thought. "Bruder, take me back to bed, please."

Prussia nodded and picked her back up. He carried his sister back to her bed like a groom carrying his bride into the threshold of their first house. As he placed Germany on her bed he saw the crushing depression that had settled over her like a dark cloud. Desperate to cheer her up, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Italy's coming back from his trip to Japan tomorrow!"

Brilliant blue eyes opened once again. "I want to walk down the stairs to meet him."

Prussia quickly tried to say no, "But you can't even move your head yet." _Stupid, stupid, STUPID Prussia._ "Please just rest, West." _Hey I just awesomely made a rhyme._

Cold cobalt blue met with crimson as Germany stared deeply into her bruder's eyes. "I'm going to do it, wither you approve or not. So you can either help me or watch me try to do it myself."

Prussia sighed and said, "Wait for ten minutes before you do anything, ok?" Germany agreed to wait. Prussia quickly, and awesomely, ran downstairs. He passed Gilbird, who was taking a quiet nap on his perch. Prussia was tempted to stop and pet the awesomely soft bird but he had a job to do. First he took everything soft he could find and placed them on each landing of the stairs. Prussia then looked at the clock, he had five minutes left. Just enough time to do what he wanted to do. He ran down to the living room and picked up the receiver on the old style rotary phone. Prussia dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. He didn't have to wait long for the other person to pick up.

"Я могу тебе помочь?"

"Russia, can I ask you some questions about what happened to you when you were little?"

"Da, sure."

Germany took a deep breath. She had said that she wouldn't try to do anything. But she couldn't help it! She had to try. Another deep breath filled her lungs. _Just breathe_, she told herself. Gritting her teeth, she willed her neck to rise up. Nothing happened. Gasping, she stopped trying to force it. _What does it even feel like to lift your head?_ She tried to remember. She searched her brain, trying to find a memory of what lifting a head up felt like. Nothing came to her. She wanted to hit her head against the wall, but she had to lift her head to do that. As a man she used to do this daily! It was so frustrating! As she was about to burst into tears, a memory came back to her…

_Germany was asleep. He felt a hand settle itself across his shoulders. It felt warm and the skin on the back of the hand was tan. Germany tensed the muscles of his neck and lifted his head to see… Italy, sleeping next to him. He quickly pushed the hand off his shoulders and scooted away for the Italian, but not too far. Germany then put his head back down and fell back to sleep, grateful for the heat the Italian provided._

Back in the present, Germany tensed the muscles of her neck and tried lifting her head. At first a tingling traveled down her neck, and then she could feel each individual muscle and nerves of her spine. Then, slowly at first then faster, her head lifted, and she laughed out loud. Gently Germany turned her head to the left and the right, surveying the room. She saw the plain white walls, the perfectly polished wood dresser, now with a tiny amount of dust on it (she'd have to dust it later), the door to the bathroom, and couldn't stop smiling. She was exhilarated. Germany stopped herself from rejoicing too much in this small victory. She had work to do if she was going to be able to walk down the stairs tomorrow. _Now for the arms,_ she coached. Instantly a memory of Italy rushed at her and filled her vision.

"_VE~! Germany!" Italy ran at the bigger man, hitting full speed and (Germany swore) breaking the sound barrier with his speed. Germany lifted his arms to stop the small man from running, pell-mell, into him._

Germany willed her arms to move. The tingling traveled down her arms and she was able to lift them. She flexed each finger, one by one, memorizing what it felt like to move them. The smile on her face spread wider and wider. She could move! Germany placed her hands on the bed, right next to her chest, and pushed. Her shoulders and arms shook as they lifted the weight of her body. The tingling traveled down her spine. She was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. She could now feel the muscles in her back, how they moved, how they felt. It was amazing! Germany couldn't believe it, she was moving!

As she sat up in bed, breathing shakily, shaking horribly, Prussia came in. Upon seeing her, he ran over to here, out of his mind with worry. "You promised me you wouldn't try anything before I got back!" He tried to get her to lie back down but she turned her head left and right in a 'no', the goofiest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"But bruder! Look!" She shook her head enthusiastically, lifted one arm at a time and wiggled her fingers at him "I'm not helpless anymore! I can do things now! I can help protect!"

Prussia sighed and thought, awesomely, _Of course that's what West would be worried about._ It WAS pretty amazing that she was able to move so much so quickly though. "Ya, West, That's great. Now will you lie back down for a minute before you try walking?"

Still a little high on the endorphins and adrenaline coursing through her system, Germany smiled goofily and said, "Sure thing my awesome bruder."

Prussia couldn't help but revel in the moment. _Germany just called me awesome. This is __SO__ going in my diary._

Germany was itching to get up and try to walk. She couldn't help but imagine herself walking, strong as ever, down the stairs. She couldn't show Italy any weakness. She had to protect him. She promised she wouldn't leave him, no matter what. Germany just hoped Italy would still believe that she could protect him. She promised herself that she would be as strong as before or perhaps, even stronger. While Prussia wasn't looking, Germany tried searching her brain for a memory of what lifting legs felt like. The only memory she could recall was…

_Germany was sleeping soundly. His eyes opened groggily as the door was thrown open and a hysterical Italy ran in. Italy jumped on top of Germany, his knee landing in between Germany's legs. German cried out in pain as Italy continued mumbling about one thing or another. His legs lifted up as he cried out, "Meine Deutsch balls!"_

Germany gently flexed the muscles in the base on her legs and lifted. She grunted as the tightly tucked blankets stopped her from lifting them more than a couple of centimeters.

Prussia heard the grunt and came out of his revelry to see what was happening. When he saw that Germany had lifted her legs he was very surprised. "How are you doing this so quickly!" he wondered aloud.

Germany looked up at her older brother, a puzzled look on her face, "What do you mean?"

Prussia shook his head. "I was talking with Russia, don't give that look West. " Germany stopped pouting to let Prussia continue. "Anyways I was talking to Russia earlier, and he said that it should be at least two days before you should be able to move your legs."

Germany smiled. I beat Russia's expectations of me! Germany couldn't take it anymore, she had to walk. She threw the covers off her body and swung her legs around.

"w-What are you doing West?" Prussia stammered.

"I'm going to walk." There was no doubt in Germany's voice. She was going to walk, she was sure of it. Her feet touched the cold floor but didn't feel anything. She didn't notice and pushed herself up, off the bed. She hung in the air for half a second before falling to the ground. Germany's legs were bent out from under her at a very bad angle. Prussia quickly ran over and picked his younger sibling up. "I told you! You aren't ready for this West!" Germany put her hand on Prussia's shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Gilbert," _Oh no, it's serious now. She's using my real name._ "Help me to the stairs."

Prussia looked into Germany's eyes, trying to find some doubt in her bright blue eyes. Finding none, Prussia sighed and nodded. He move to pick Germany up again but she stopped him.

"No. I can do this; just let me lean on you."

Prussia sighed again. I've become quite the sigher today. As he walked, Germany close behind him, her hands on his shoulders, panting as she tried to move her legs, he couldn't help but think that Germany hadn't changed one bit. He remembered little Germany, still stubborn, leaning against Prussia's leg as he put one injured foot in front of the other, the bandage over his left eye throwing off his perception of things. But he wouldn't let Prussia help him, except as a person to lean upon. They arrived at the stairs. Germany was panting and sweating heavily. Prussia grabbed her shoulders, "Please wait West! You're going to wear yourself out!"

Germany pushed Prussia away from her after she grabbed the rail. "Go wait for me on the first landing." Defeated, Prussia did what she told him to do. Germany held tightly to the rail and forced herself to breathe deeply. She filled and emptied her lungs completely, once, twice, three times. On the last breath she looked up and turned to the stars. She tried to look brave but the furious beating of her heart gave away the fact that she was nervous as a virgin bride on her wedding night. That though led to thoughts of Italy. Almost immediately a strength filled her body as she thought of his smile, his laugh, even his stupid 've~'. She took the first step down. Her knee gave way slightly under her weight but she bit her lip and locked the knee, stopping herself from falling. Energized by her success on the first step, Germany tried for the second before she was ready. Her locked knee couldn't stand the added weight and dropped out from underneath her. Germany fell to the stairs her hips hit one step, her 7th thoracic vertebrae hit another, and finally the top stair hit the sensitive space between the 1st cervical vertebrae and the base of her skull. She gasped as a sharp pain traveled down her body a second before she was out cold.

Germany was floating. Her head bobbed up and down slightly. She opened her eyes slowly, discovering a bloody battlefield passing below her. She was uncomfortable; the hot air seemed to be pressing in on her skin. Their faces looked familiar. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to see the damage that had been done by the swords that had hacked these bodies to pieces, but her eyes wouldn't close no matter how much she wanted them to. Her heart, if felt as if someone had torn the top layer of it off, exposing a wide, empty expanse beneath it.

She knew these people. She knew how old each one of them was. She knew their names, their faces, which had a wife of kids to go home to. She knew it all. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, yet her vision was not blurred. These boys, for that's what they were, would never make it home to their mothers, their wives, their children.

Germany had never seen a battlefield like this, through the eyes of a woman. It wasn't just the worthy sacrifice it had once been. Instead it was also an unnecessary, blood, disgusting, horrible, gross act that should not have happened. She understood why it happened but that didn't mean it should've.

Germany was sinking. She looked up from the faces of the bodies below her to see where she was going. Her eyes rested on a small child. He was dressed in a black trench coat, with a black hat, now askew on his messy blonde hair. Germany started in surprise. _That's my hat. That's the hat that's in my closet. The hat Prussia said I wore when I was little._

She landed by the body, her feet touching the ground before she went down on her knees to be closer to the child. The little boy could hardly be more than six. Deep gashes were cut in his stomach, chest, and throat. He had lain in a puddle of his own blood so long it had dried to his skin. His intestines were coming out of a huge gash across his abdomen. His poor head, he had a deep gash across his left eyebrow, the blood had flowed down to his eyelid and dried there. His legs, Germany gasped when she saw the poor boy's legs. A sword had cut the muscle down to the bone. If he even was still alive (which Germany doubted) he would never walk again.

The tears that had been flowing constantly began again with renewed vigor. This time her eyes, thankfully, did blur, her sobs shaking her body so violently it hurt. Because she was a girl now, Germany finally let herself cry for everything bad she had ever done, every brave man who would never make it home because of her. If they had actually fought for her or against her, or simply got caught in the crossfire, it didn't matter, she cried for them all. She cried so much she was afraid she'd drown in her tears. When she finally calmed down enough for her to hear something other than her own sobbing, she buried her face in the boy's trench coat and whispered to him, "What were you doing here? Who were you, kleine? Why were you here?"

A sound like the crunching of boots over bodies caused Germany to start. She instinctively crouched in a defensive position over the body of the boy. But then she saw her brother, a much younger version of him, but still him, walking towards her. _How can he not stop and think of those lives he's walking over? How can he not weep at the sight of all this bloodshed?_ Then she remembered how much easier it was to simply act as if the bodies never were alive then to think of them as your friend or someone who had once lived.

When he saw her, no he was looking at the boy below her he whispered, "Holy Rome!" and ran to the body.

Germany tilted her head slightly as she heard the boy's name for the first time. _Is he a country? _

Prussia reached through Germany to pick up the boy and hold him to his chest. It surprised Germany to discover she wasn't tangible in this world but she had flown so it wasn't that surprising. What really surprised her was what Prussia said next.

"What did France do to you, kleiner bruder?"

Suddenly everything clicked. This little boy is me! Germany realized. That's why I know every person on this battlefield, all their hopes, fears, and families, because I fought with them! _Wait! That means that the little boy's alive! He'll heal up just fine, I mean I don't have any scars, so he must heal up well. He'll even walk again!_ Germany was so happy that the boy would be alright that she almost missed the next exchange between the two.

"Holy Rome… Holy Rome…" Prussia was crying. Germany wanted to tell him that the boy was alive but even if she did speak, she doubted Prussia would be able to hear her.

The boys lips parted the smallest fraction, and whispered, "Not… my… name…"

Prussia looked at the boy in his arms with surprise written across his face, "Of course that's your name…" The boy repeated what he said. Still in shock, Prussia whispered, "Then what is your name?"

In a faltering voice, the boy muttered, "Ger… man… knee…"

"Germany?" Prussia's tongue faltered over the unfamiliar syllables. The small boy in his arms was silent. Prussia stood up with the small boy, grabbed his hat from the ground, and walked off, saying, "Come on kleine, and let's go get you cleaned up."

Left alone on the battlefield, Germany watched her older brother and the little boy he called Holy Rome leave. _I've done it before. I've walked even though any reasonable doctor would say that I had no chance to do it. I can do it now. _Content, exhausted, and refreshed by the memory, or dream, or whatever the heck it was, Germany closed her eyes and slept. The rest was deep, completely dreamless, and energizing.

Meanwhile Prussia was still worried sick. After Germany had fallen unconscious last night, Prussia hadn't been able to sleep at all. The bags under his eyes were large and of a deep purple hue. Prussia reached for the premade coffee and almost poured it in his lap before he realized what he was about to do. as he sipped the steaming hot liquid from his favorite coffee cup, the one with "I'M AWESOME" printed across its front, he could help but think, Having a sister is SO much harder than having a brother. You worry so much more with a sister. He placed to coffee cup back on the table and hoped today would be a quiet day. If he had only known what was about to come thorough that door, he would've run through Switzerland just to try to get away from the house.

Italy burst into the house panting, "I came… as soon… as I heard… What's wrong… with… Germany?" He would have been more hysterical if he hadn't just run, non-stop, the long way around to Germany's house.

Prussia got up slowly, willing this to be a dream. But it wasn't. "Calm down Italy. I don't think Germany wants to see you right now…" They both turned quickly at the sound of a body slipping down the steps. Italy was the first to run to the sound, Prussia right behind him. They found a very exhausted looking Germany standing up again.

She had woken and couldn't escape the urge to go downstairs. She had done fine going down the steps but she was so egger that she had jumped down the last few steps but her knees weren't ready for that, so they collapsed underneath her. Her back was facing the boys when they rushed in.

"Ve~? Germany?"

She stopped moving and turned around slowly. A beautiful, wide smile spread quickly across her glowing face. She looked like a little girl whose daddy had just come home. Her arms opened wide and she walked forward on unsteady legs, like a toddler taking her first steps. She threw her arms around Italy's neck. She then collapsed, leaning heavily upon the small man. Her face was close enough to Italy's ear that he could feel her every breath. She never stopped smiling as she whispered breathily in his ear, "I'm so glad you're back. I'm back chibi-" she passed out before she could finish her sentence.

"Ve~?" Italy looked to Prussia for answers.

Prussia didn't really know any more about this outburst than Italy did so he just shrugged at the confused little many with an only slightly smaller German girl hanging off him.

**WOW! Over 4,000 words! What did you guys think of the last part? Sorry I didn't post this on time but I will try my best next week… Please forgive me and review my work! I really appreciate it!**

**Translations;**

**Я могу тебе помочь?****- Can I help you?**

**Kleine- Little one**

**Kleiner bruder- Little brother**


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 months ago;**_

_**Hello people! I'm finally doing it! I know it's been a while but thank you for waiting! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Now;**_

_**And then I lost the original. Oh well, I have it now and I'm typing it. Now time for the boring copy write stuff that I hate writing.**_

_**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does.**_ _**. If I did, I would have a LOT more time to update my fanfics, AND this would actually be in the show! Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON, this is the FIRST time I've EVER written from Italy's POV so, sorry for any OOCness and such.**_

**Italy's POV**

I carried Germany, who was deep asleep now, to the couch. It fascinated me, how much he had changed in the three days I had been gone. First of all, he was now a she! That would have been shocking enough but then there was that hug and smile. That beautiful, wide, dazzling, heavenly smile. That smile that made my hear skip a beat. It was so… not Germany. I had seen him smile before, once or twice, but never like that. And that hug… Germany rarely hugs me, at least willingly, and never like that. Germany never leans against me either. Unless he's hurt… my heart beat faster at that thought. Could the change hurt him, no her, badly!? I decided right there and then that I needed to find out what was wrong with Germany. I turned to Prussia and started to say that we needed to talk, but he covered my mouth after the first syllable.

He then whispered to me, very harshly, "Quiet, we don't want to wake her… this change is taking all her energy…" Prussia was looking at Germany like I look at pasta that's about to be overdone.

But I needed to talk to Prussia, so I just grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway. Once we were a safe distance away, I stopped and turned to him, determined to get some answers. "Ok Prussia, spill the tomatoes."

A little puzzled at my choice of words, Prussia said, "What do you mean?" The albino couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder every couple of seconds.

I could see that I wasn't going to get much out of him, not while he was like this, anyway. My face scrunched up, squinting my eyes even more than normal. _I want to know what was happening! Nobody ever tells me anything!_ "Prussia, I need you to focus here." Prussia finally met my eyes but only for a second. _Fine_, I thought. I grabbed his arm again, tighter than last time because I was getting frustrated, which caused him to flinch. I then dragged him into the kitchen, where we could see Germany on the couch, but we were far enough away that, if we talked quietly, we would disturb her. I lowered my voice as low as it would go, and said, "Prussia, tell me what happened to Germany, please? I need to know."

Now being able to see that Germany was ok, Prussia was able to focus more. "This is really complicated; you might not be able to understand it."

I'm smarter than most people think. I actually got a perfect ACT score that one time I tried it because I was bored. But it's easier to be the stupid little Italian, it fits my personality better. Instead of telling him all that, I simply said, "Just say it."

Prussia sighed and continued. "So, when that uprising happened in West Germany, they actually won popular support with the people and took over the government. And because they are so different from the past governments, it changed Germany to his very core, and he became a girl."

Prussia was right, I didn't get it. "But other countries have had their governments change, and sure they get sick for a while, but I've never heard of anyone changing from girl to boy or boy to girl."

Prussia sighed again. I couldn't help but think, _He's become quite the sigher lately_. "Ja, it's pretty rare. It's got to happen under the right circumstances." Seeing the blank look on my face, Prussia continued. "Well, it's only happened once before that we know of, so this may not be exactly true. But the takeover has to be fast, unexpected, and has to win popular support with the citizens. Also, the countries seem to have to really doubt who they are and what they want to be."

It finally clicked in my head; Germany had been weak at the time of the takeover. Not weak physically, oh no, I doubted Germany had never been physically weak in his, no her, life, but weak emotionally. I thought back to the day it all happened, the day I left for my trip to America. Germany didn't seem like she was emotionally weak, but then again, I never even heard of her crying or anything like that really. The only time I'd even seen any emotion, it was anger, so it actually pretty likely that I wouldn't have been able to tell if she had been having a bad day. A little depressed by this discovery, I sat down heavily on the nearest bar stool to my butt.

Prussia, seeing that our conversation was over, left, to go watch over Germany.

_He really cares about her… more than I ever had_. I had loved Germany ever since he had treated me so kindly in World War one. I had never told him about it though, because any time I even tried to approach the subject of two men falling in love, Germany nearly bit my head off. He would yell about how wrong it all was, how people who acted that way were going against nature. _Well Germany won't have that problem anymore… She could sleep with whomever she wanted now, well men at least_. What I had just thought registered in my brain._ She can sleep with whomever she wants… even me! I can finally tell her how I feel about her!_ I sat up a little higher and smiled widely. _But wait,_ said a voice in the back of my head, _what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she wants someone else?_ I sank back down in my seat.. I needed to think, somewhere, where I couldn't see the sleeping form of Germany. She looked like an angel, her blonde hair messed up a little, a tiny version of the smile she had given me earlier still upon her face, the light form the open window hitting her face just so, making her skin seem to glow slightly. She was just too beautiful.

I got up and walked over to Prussia who had moved one of the big arm chairs next to the couch to better watch over his little sister. I whispered to him as I stole one last glance at the perfect Germany, "I'm going home. Take good care of her while I'm gone."

_**Ok, so this chapter is MUCH longer than this but I really feel like giving you guys this will help keep me motivated to type the rest of it! And as always, if you review, you REALLY just make my day and I WILL reply back! (That much I can do) Let me know what you think, honestly. I LOVE constructive criticism! I will try to work on what you tell me I need to! I just got a warm batch of Dark Side cookies and I am handing them out with every review!**_

_**This is PurpleTiger147 signing off, thank you, and this made my day when I found it, so I will share it with you,**_

**Ita-chan,**

**(= ¬ =) **૭ **Ve~ Ve~ Ve~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I'm back! I know you guys don't want to hear my excuses so I'll just get right to the story. Enjoy! But first;**

**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does. . If I did, I would have a LOT more time to update my fanfics, AND this would actually be in the show! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON**

**Prussia's POV**

I nodded to Italy but didn't take my eyes off the sleeping form of Germany. I was so worried concerned about her. She had hit her head pretty hard, and I was afraid wondering if she might've rattled her brain. But Awesome me wasn't afraid or worried or anything like that, oh no! I just hadn't had enough sleep and my head was turning circles. I was so tired, so sleepy…My head started to lull to the left. _No! Awesome me must keep watch over my little sister! Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a second…_ My eyes closed and I lost myself to the blackness of sleep.

I had dreams, but they were just the random firing of clusters of nerve cells in my brain. Running dreams, chasing dreams, exciting dreams, boring dreams, I had them all. None of them were awesome enough for me to remember them once I opened my eyes. I looked at the clock, it was nearly 10PM. I had slept for nearly thirteen hours. _Wow. It's pretty awesome I slept for that long._ I lifted my neck and groaned as several vertebrae popped painfully and nosily back in to place. I was starving and it didn't help that there was an intoxicating bouquet of wurst coming from the kitchen. _Wait! Who's cooking!?_ I looked quickly down to the couch. It was empty.

I bolted up from my chair and ran into the kitchen. Sure enough, Germany was standing over the stove, dressed in her old apron; the one Italy had sent as a Christmas present in 1945*. It literally had instructions about how to use the apron printed across it. I had heard that when Germany had opened the present, covered in a plethora of pink wrapping and full of pink stuffing, to find the black apron with bold white letters, his eyes lit up for the first time since September 1st, 1939**. He used that apron every time he cooked since he got it. West broke my concentration and reminded me why I was there originally, by accidentally grabbing a hot part of the pan and crying out as the tip of her finger got burned. I rushed forward and took her away from the stove to run her finger under the cold tap.

"Prussia! The food's going to burn! If I don't turn the wurst in 36 seconds, it's going to burn!" Germany was always so worried about following directions to the letter that she never really worried about herself. _But, by George, that didn't mean that I don't! _The cold water ran down her hand, making the red burn stand out even more as the pale skin turned whiter. Germany sighed as the timer went off and I was still holding her hand under the cold stream of water coming from the facet.

"Prussia, you can let go of my hand now. The burn feels much better now; you've kept it under the water long enough." I let go of her hand and muttered, almost to myself.

"I'm just worr-concerned about you." She sighed and put her arms around my awesomely strong neck. That really surprised stunned me. Germany hadn't hugged me since he was really little. For a while now I had been hugging him and even then, he rarely hugged me back.

"I know you are bruder." She tightened her hold, holding me close. It felt really nice, feeling her loving arms around my shoulders. I mean, it didn't surprise me at all that a girl could keep her paws off me! (Eww… Incest :P Don't support it, don't mean I can't put in here.) We hadn't hugged like siblings since the last time we were both drunk. That was over a year ago, and soon after that, West gave up beer. _I wonder if those two events could be connected… No! There couldn't be a connection between that awesome event and that stupidly non-awesome one!_ Suddenly there was a hissing noise and the smell of burning wurst, followed by the sound of hot grease flying onto hotter burners. Germany quickly let go of me and ran over to the burners.

"Verdammt!" I smiled as I watched Germany run around, trying to save her wurst. This was the Germany I knew. I felt something alight on my head. The smile grew wider and I put my finger to the space in front of the tiny bird. The awesomely cute and small bird hopped onto my finger unhappily.

I held him to my face and asked, "What's up Gilbird?" The awesome turned so his butt was facing me. "I'm sorry you haven't been able to hang out with awesome me but Germany's just got me so worr-concerned about her." The bird chirped as if to say _I know._ "Gilbird, please forgive me?" I said, humbling myself slightly. _Only SLIGHTLY! I will not have you thinking of the AWESOME PRUSSIA grumbling on the ground like a dog for a tiny bird!_ (Although that's what he did…) The bird turned around and looked into my awesomely red eyes with those piercing black ones. I stared into those eyes that seemed to say, _why don't you just take her to a hospital to make sure she's ok?_ "That's a PERFECT idea Gilbird!" I yelled, louder than I meant to. Germany turned on me.

"Are you talking to that bird again?" The disapproval was not only in her face but also in her tone. That hurt. She was always disapproving of me hanging out the awesome bird.

"It's just like you talking to you doges." That surprised her, I could tell.

"No it's not. My dogs can understand me."

"So can Gilbird." I had never argued with her this much, but then again, now she was smaller than me and couldn't hurt me. Or so I thought. She was angry now, a dark cloud passing over her face. Then I pushed it too far. "At least I don't hang out with dogs because the only people who'll hang out with me are a stupid Italian and a shy Japanese boy."

Germany flew at me like a lioness, her claws extended. She threw me to the ground, scratching everywhere she could get her hands on. I tried to grab her, to stop her with my now superior strength, but she was too quick, her nails to sharp. Eventually she grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back. Covered in scratches, I laid my face to the floor in defeat. The unforgiving tile of the kitchen had not made for a good surface to wrestle on and it was an even worse surface to lie on. With her sitting squarely in the middle of my back and my arms twisted beyond their normal limits, I was unable to move.

Her voice came out as a hiss, "Take that back." I said nothing. I couldn't take back anything I had said. That would be un-awesome. Germany twisted both my arms as she yelled, "TAKE IT BACK!" With my shoulders screaming as they were almost pulled from their sockets, I cried out in pain. She didn't stop though, she kept pulling. She wasn't going to stop and I could feel the ball of my shoulder beginning to come loose. _Why am I not saying anything!?_

I yelled out, "I take it back!" She let go and climbed off of me. I sat up, feeling like a dog licking my wounds. My nose was broken from where her elbow had hit it, I had several scratches on my arms and face that were bleeding freely, and my shoulders were aching.

**Well, I'm going to stop there for now… I've got a lot more to do but I figure it's time to update this. And as always, if you review, I WILL reply back. (That much I can do) Let me know what you think, honestly. I LOVE constructive criticism. I will try to work on what you tell me I need to. I just got a warm batch of Dark Side cookies and I am handing them out with every review! Favorites make my day, follows make my week, but reviews make my month!**

**For you non-World War II buffs out there;**

***The year World War II ended. Also, just an FYI, Prussia wasn't there for that Christmas (at least in my story) seeing as he was at Russia's (Soviet control of East Germany).**

****The day Germany and Slovakia attacked Poland**

**I wish you all good luck in all your exploits in life, a wonderful day, pleasant dreams, and as always a brilliant night. This is Purple Tiger signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow… It's been half a year to the day since I last updated! Yikes! D: I'm SO sorry! Anyway, back to the story, 'cause I'm sure that's what you came for! But first, I have to say this; although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does. . If I did, I would have a LOT more time to update my fanfics, AND this would actually be in the show! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON**

**Prussia's POV**

I rubbed my shoulders as Germany got up off me. She came back a couple minutes later with some cotton and hydrogen peroxide. I almost hissed when I saw it. Hydrogen peroxide is SO un-awesome. "What are you going to do with THAT?"

Germany opened the brown bottle and tilted the evil liquid onto the cotton, saying "We don't want to have those cuts get infected." I twitched as she touched the cotton to a cut on my arm. "Hold still." She grabbed my arm with the hand that wasn't holding the cotton soaked with the evil liquid. "Do you want to act like a baby?" She looked up at me, an evil smile on her face. "That's so not awesome."

_Ooooh…I hate it when she does that…_ I turned my face from her and pouted unhappily. Gilbird flew down to me from the place he had been hiding during the fight. "Coward. Hiding on top of the bookcase is so not awesome." The tiny bird just lay on my head. I gritted my teeth as the burning sensation began in one of the worse scratches. "Ooooow…" Germany backed off a little bit and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then closed it again.

"I'm sorry I attacked you. Just when you made fun of my friends, I just got SO mad!" Her grip on my arm tightened slightly then released. "I can't have you insulting my boy-… Italy." Germany turned her head and coughed. "Man… I feel woozy."

I quickly turned to face her, worry engraved across my face. "Really? Maybe you should go lie down West." Germany saw my face and began to laugh. "What?" I asked as she held her sides that were starting to hurt as she continued laughing.

She had dropped the cotton ball when she started to laugh, so now it provided a stark contrast against the polished tile floor. "You should *gasp* see your face! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You look so *gasp* FUNNY!"

"What's wrong with my awesome face?" I said, starting to panic, just a little. (A lot.) If anything was wrong with my awesome face, how would I be able to woo Canadia? (Forget the name of the country you like, eh Prussia? :P)

"Nothing bruder. I've just never seen you so worried." Germany had stopped laughing and was reduced to simple giggling as she reached out to gently rub the worry lines now etched in my forehead. I caught her hand and held it between mine.

"Of course I'm worried about you. Meine kleiner bruder is now meine kleiner schwester, you've barely got use of your body, you've hit your head on the stairs, you've fallen down those same stairs, and you aren't acting like yourself." Germany stared up at me, her blue eyes gazing deeply and innocently into my red ones.

"What do you mean, 'not acting like myself'?" I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in two days.

"First of all, that hug you gave Italy," she blushed, "risking burning the wurst to hug me," she muttered something about me looking like I needed it, "Then you attacked me."

Germany interrupted me, "You deserved it, and you know it!"

I simply continued. "And finally, you haven't mentioned the wurst the whole time we've been her."

Germany stood up quickly. "Crap!" I pulled her back down.

"Relax West, you already took them off the burner, remember?" She stared at me blankly.

"Did I?" A new sprout of fear sprung up in the depths of my heart. I grabbed Germany's hands tightly and she looked into my eyes.

"West, will you go to the doctor's tomorrow? I really think you should get checked out." Her face showed the doubt that I knew was in her head and she looked down. I know that she hates the doctor's but… "West please? I know you hate doctors but it would make me feel so much better."

**Germany's POV**

_I don't just hate doctors, I despise them! _But then I looked back up into Prussia's face. I saw the worry lines traced deep into his forehead, the deep purple bags that had formed under his red eyes, and the frown lines that had formed around his mouth. _He's so worried about you,_ the little voice in my head said,_ you can go to a doctor to ease this burden on your __bruder,__ can't you?_ I sighed and told the voice. _Yes, I can, and besides, I have some things I want to find out about this new body of mine. _

**Prussia's POV**

Germany stared at my face for a long while. I had almost given up when she sighed and said, "Ok. I'll go." I breathed out happily. _She's going to the doctor's… Thank __gott._

"I'll go call the doctor now and you can finish dinner!" I got up as soon as I started to speak. Germany reached after me.  
>"But your cuts!"<p>

I laughed at her and simply said, "I am awesome Prussia! I don't need to clean my cuts!" Iran, not to get away form the evil, burning liquid, oh no! I ran to get to the phone faster so I could awesomely get Germany a doctor's appointment!

**Ya, sure Prussia... You keep telling yourself that. Finally done... At least for now. Phew! Please review, they really do make me want to update more! Favorites make my day, follows make my week, but reviews make my month!**

**I wish you all good luck in all your exploits in life, a wonderful day, pleasant dreams, and as always a brilliant night. This is Purple Tiger signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does. . If I did, I would have a LOT more time to update my fanfics, AND this would actually be in the show! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON**

**Course medical language in this chapter!**

**Prussia's POV**

I awoke in the morning by Gilbird flapping his wings in my face. I pushed the tiny, awesome, yellow bird away from me because I didn't want to wake up so early. "Go away Gilbird. I'm sleeping."

"Chirp! Chirp! CHIRP!" The last chirp was right in my ear, causing me to cry out in pain and fall off the edge of the bed. Completely awake now, I looked angrily up at Gilbird who had landed on the edge of my bed.

"What'd you do that for!?" I watched Gilbird as he hopped to the alarm clock that sat on the small table by my bed. The glowing green numbers showed 11:23 AM. "CRAP!" I quickly changed out of my purple pajamas with the yellow-gold "AWESOME" printed across the ass. I then ran downstairs hoping beyond hope that Germany was ready to go because we had to leave NOW to make it in time. I'm so not awesome for making West's appointment THIS early in the morning.

To my surprise, I found sinning in one of the black leather chairs, lazily reading a new book with a bright red cover. She was wearing a new white long-sleeve shirt with her new breasts unusually perky and a new pair of clean blue jeans._ Wait, where did she get all that stuff? _But then I remembered that Hungry had come over after dinner saying that she needed to talk to Germany. Apparently Italy had told her about Germany "predicament." Germany was talking with Hungry for several hours. She had still been there when I went to bed. Germany looked up from her book and I caught a glimpse of the title, "The Female…"

"Oh Prussia!" She quickly moved the book behind her back. "I didn't see you there."

Curious as to why she hid the book, I asked, "What were you reading?"

Germany wouldn't meet my eyes, "A hand book."

"On what?" My curiosity had been peaked.

"Don't we have a doctor's appointment we're going to be late for?"

"Crap, you're right!" I grabbed her arm and bustled her out of the house, "Out, out, out!" I gently pushed her into the passenger side of the '87 Fiat Spider Italy gave me because it was too awesome for him. Ramming it into reverse we backed out of the driveway.

I pulled into the parking structure with 20 minutes to spare. "Ha! Awesome me had done it again! We have plenty of time to get in there before the appointment!" I patted the car affectionately. "Tina did it again. A 30 minute drive in 10 flat! Isn't that awesome, West!?" I turned to Germany to find her sunk about 8 centimeters (about 3 inches) into the worn leather seat, her knuckles white from being curled into fists for so long. Her face had no blood left in it, her pupils were the size of platters, and her pale lips were drawn in a straight line.

That thin line parted slightly as she whispered, "I didn't think that was possible…"

"You didn't think what was possible, West?" Germany probably just wanted to congratulate the awesome me on my driving skills. Her head turned slowly towards me, her eyes still wide.

"Your driving is worse than Italy's." I felt as if I'd been physically smacked. That really hurt my pride… but I wasn't going to show that. Instead I climbed out of the car and opened the door for Germany. She gently got out of her seat on the passenger side and fell to the ground. Worry clutched my heart as I quickly knelt beside her.

"West? Are you ok?"

Germany's whisper was almost inaudible. "Solid… ground…" I let out the breath I had been holding and punched her in the arm. "Stop messing around. I wasn't that bad…"

Suddenly interrupting me, she exclaimed, "You were going 180 kilometers (about 110mph) per hour!"

I shrugged and said, "Got us here on time, didn't I?" I grabbed her arm and stood her up, "Now come on, we don't want to be late now." She nodded and walked into the large sliding glass doors into the hospital. Sighing as I watched her in her over large combat boots walk into the hospital, I quickly followed behind.

About 3 hours later I could swear Germany had been put through every machine in the hospital. The doctors were fascinated. They had seen Germany back before the incident for regular check-ups and were busy comparing the test results now to the results before. Body and brain scans held new oohs and ahhs, x-ray and ultrasound scans provided unbelief and excitement. Germany hated it so much. She held my hand so tightly during the ultrasound I thought my hand would break. At one point a bunch of doctors were crowded around her bottom half, marveling, and Germany was having a really hard time breathing. Her hand tightened as someone prodded her with something cold.

**Germany's POV**

I couldn't breathe, there were so many doctors and they were poking at me with something cold and metallic… it was too much. The walls were closing in on me, forcing me into an ever decreasing space with the white coats and the flashes of memories came.

_The steady, uncaring bee of the machines measuring my heart rate. The small drip of nutrients and pain medicine that kept me alive and in a fog._

_I can't breathe! I can't breathe!_ My hand tightened on Prussia's. That was the only thing I found comforting in this cold, metallic space. I clung to it, with the very depths of my heart. I looked up at Prussia, but his face was far away, hidden behind the ever smaller box that was enclosing me and the doctors. I could see Prussia's mouth moving, but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

**Prussia's POV**

Seeing the desperate look on Germany's face put me over the edge. Her breathing was labored, there was sweat on her forehead, her pupils were down to pinpricks, and she was holding onto my hand tight enough to cause me extreme pain. It was all making me so mad! How dear they freak West out this much! I looked at the doctors poking her like… like an animal!

"Get out! Get out of here! She isn't some sort of animal you can poke and prod! Where is out actual doctor!? You guys are freaking her out! Can't you tell that she scared out of her wits!? We may be countries and have an abnormally long life span and can apparently change genders but that does NOT mean you get to put us on display like your prize pig!" I let go of Germany's hand to literally push the medical students out into the hall.

All the students raised their voices in protest until a booming voice interrupted them, "What are you doing near my patient?" Every student's head went down in submission. The tall man in his white coat turned to me. "Sorry I'm late, Prussia. My brother… distracted me." I nodded in understanding. The man then turned to the group of students. "I ask again, what are you doing near my patient?" I left you all specific instructions to leave the nations to my care."

One brave student lifted his fiery red head and said, "You were very late and a complete gender swap," he made the mistake of locking eyes with the tall man in front of him. "is… very… interesting…" His voice had slunk down in volume as he wilted like a flower in front of a flame.

The large man put his hands behind his back and leaned towards the poor student. His voice was a whisper, but it carried, seemingly to the entire hospital. "I will tell you this one more time, just because you seem to be a little dense. If there is EVER a country in need of medical attention, you are to wait for me. None of you have even the slightest bit of experience or expertise when it comes to deal these delicate situations. Therefore if I ever, and I mean ever, find any of you near my patients without my permission every again, you will all find that there will be consequences, and you will not enjoy them."

With that he stood back up and addressed the whole group. "I might enjoy them, but you most definitely will not." I could see sacral of the students shaking and a couple seemed to have defecated themselves. The doctor turned his back to then, then did a quick 180 and yelled "BOO!" at the top of his lungs. His hearty laughter filled the hallway as the med students screamed and scattered. He turned to me and put out his hand. "Prussia my man!"

I took his hand and we did our awesome handshake and clapped my hand on his back. "Hey doc! You gonna show me how to intimidate med students like that soon or what? That was awesome!"

The doctor's jubilant laugh filled the hall once again. "Maybe some other time, Prussia. Right now, I believe, we have a slightly freaked out Germany to calm." I had almost totally forgotten. As we walked back into the room, I couldn't help but marvel at the man in front of me.

He was tall, around 2 meters (Around 6ft 7in) tall, with hair that seemed to change colors in different lights. At the moment it appeared black, but when he turned to calm Germany's breathing, it turned a fiery red. His eyes seemed to reflect every color in them and it depended on what color shirt he had on which color predominated. His skin was perfectly tan, so nobody knew if that was his normal skin color or if he had just spent a while in the sun. (*wink wink*) Nobody knew where he came from; he had just shown up one day and started caring for the different countries. He'd been there for most of our births actually. Once they were better, he would disappear once again. His face was beautiful, but other than his eyes, nothing set it apart. Once I had asked him what country he was from. He had just flashed those perfect teeth in a dazzling smile and said, "I'm not from any country. That's what makes me perfect to take care of all of you." That's the most anyone had ever gotten out of Doc. Not his real name, not where he was born, nothing was really known about this awesome man.

At the moment I was watching put his large, comforting hands on Germany's head and shoulders. She flinched every time he moved his hands, but he was calming her. "It's alright Germany, it's me. It's Doc. Remember me? I took care of Italy and you after WWII remember? You came over to visit him every day. You would sit by his side and we would talk, remember?" Her shoulders relaxed and her eyes focused on the man in front of her.

She nodded her head slowly, "We used to talk about geography a lot." His laugh boomed.

"Yes we did! I spend enough time looking at the earth that I'm pretty well versed in geography." Confused Germany and awesome me just stared at Doc. "Anyway, let's check out this female anatomy of yours Germany." He began to pick the instrument that the medical students had been poking her with.

**Germany's POV**

It was good to see Doc again, but when he picked up the metallic thing the other white coats had been examining me with, my breath began to speed up again. But then Doc tuned to me.

"This is an endoscope. I'm going to insert it into your vagina, through your cervix and into your uterus. Do you need me to explain what any of those are?" I shook my head no. I had already read about what all those did in the red book Hungry game me. "Ok then. This might be a little cold." He felt the tip and quickly drew his gloved hand back. "It's freezing! What were those idiots thinking!? No wonder you were in shock! Did they dip this in an ice bucket first?" He turned to Prussia. "Run some warm water and put this in it. It needs to warm up." Prussia did as he was told. _ Man, I wish I could make Prussia do that. I'll have to ask how Doc does it. _"Instead, let's do an ultrasound."

Prussia piped up to save me from having to say it myself. "She's already had an ultrasound. It was so not awesome and I really doubt she wants to go through it again." I nodded, agreeing with Prussia.

Doc was not put off. "Did they show you your scans and explain things to you?"

I shook my head again. "No. They didn't show us anything."

"Alright. Would you like to see?" I thought about it for a moment then nodded. I would like to see my actual body on the inside. Doc stood up and moved back to the ultrasound machine.

"Will you lift your shirt while I get this ready?" I nodded and lifted my white shirt up to my bra line. _This is an amazing thing, this bra. It keeps my breasts in the perfect position and it's actually very cute._ I had never seen a bra before Hungry had given me this one. Nobody would believe me if I said that when I was a man because people had found out about all of my magazines. But I never looked at those. I only really thought about Italy when I had been doing that kind of thing. I had never admitted it to myself but I had. I had always wanted an Italia child, but I couldn't find an Italian girl who struck my fancy. But now I knew. Becoming a girl had really cleared things up for me.  
><strong>Prussia's POV<strong>

Doc got the scanner ready and placed it on Germany's stomach, explaining everything that was on the screen. Germany seemed to be itching to say something but she didn't. I was too busy trying to understand what was on the inside of my new sister. I leaned down and whispered to Germany. "West, are you ok?" She nodded but didn't say anything. That concerned me, Germany usually snapped at me when she really was fine. _What is bugging West? _

Even as I was thing that, Germany opened her mouth and interrupted doc's rant, "Doc, will you answer me a question, truthfully?" Doc took the scanner from Germany's abdomen.

"Let's get you cleaned up and sat up before I do, ok?" Germany nodded again and waited as Doc took a warm rag and wiped the goo off her stomach.

I came to my sister's side as she put her shirt back down over herself. "What are you going to ask Doc, West?"

"Wait a minute and you'll see." That was the Wes I knew. I calmed down, knowing that she seemed to be feeling better.

Doc took off his gloves and turned back to us. "So, go ahead and ask your question."

Germany took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Awesome me and Doc just waited. Germany opened and closed her mouth twice before she finally blurted, "Am I able to get pregnant!?"

**Well, that's where I'll end it for now. Wow… Big huge reveal. Finally got to the end of the 3****rd**** chapter I wrote by hand. I have all the way through the end of chapter 6 written down. Now that I have some time, hopefully I'll updating more often! Please review, they really do make me want to update more! Favorites make my day, follows make my week, but reviews make my month!**

**I wish you all good luck in all your exploits in life, a wonderful day, pleasant dreams, and as always a brilliant night. This is Purple Tiger signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! And so soon! :D I'm in Montana, so I'm away from the baby for a bit, and you know what that means, MORE TIME TO WRITE THIS OUT! YAY!**

**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does. . If I did, I would have a LOT more time to update my fanfics, AND this would actually be in the show! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON (Even though that won't happen for a little bit, sorry)**

**Prussia's POV**

We drove home silently. That was ok with me. I had a lot to think about… Mainly that my sister was thinking about having someone's baby! My mind flashed back to that conversation with Doc;

I stared at my sister aghast, and for once in my life, speechless. Doc didn't miss a beat. "Of course you can become pregnant. You have all the equipment."

Germany looked exasperated. "I know I do, but will it work?"

Doc nodded, "Of course it will, Russia's pipes work, don't they?"

"I never thought of that…" Germany looked down at the ground.

"But there are some limits." Germany looked back up from staring at the floor to focus on doc's words better. "First of all, the father has to be a country, and of course you actually have to follow all the rules for a human to get pregnant."

Germany face became puzzled. "What are those?"

"Well, you have to have sex, on the days when you're most fertile, no protection, etc." Germany seemed to be taking mental notes. "Why do you ask? Do you have someone in mind that you want to start having sex with?" _How could Doc be so blunt about it!? _Germany hung her head, but nodded. There was an audible THUNK as my jaw hit the floor. "I don't blame you. Do you want to get some protection?"

Germany lifted her head quickly enough I was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "NO! I mean, no. I'll be ok…"

Doc lifted one eyebrow and turned away from Germany, "Alright. Don't say I didn't offer." When he saw me, he hit my jaw, making it snap against my top teeth. "Close your mouth Prussia, unless you want a fly to buzz in and lay eggs on your tongue."

Brought back to the present by a car that had stopped short in front of me, I quickly applied the brakes, making me and Germany jerk forward, then back. _Who could it be? Whose child did Germany want? It had to be a man because otherwise I would already have a little nephew or niece running around my ankles, reminding me so much of Germany when he was little and sweet and… I need Germany to have a little one. Could she want Austria's child? No, Germany couldn't stand that bossy little cheek cheapskate. What about Switzerland? I sure hope no. I shuddered just thinking about what could happen if the child got ahold of any guns in that household. What about France, Spain, England, or Russia? No, no, no, and HECK NO! America? I hope not. I don't want my awesome niece to be addicted to hamburgers. Niece? Yes, it's going to be a girl, I just know it. It could be Japan. But I'm fairly sure Japan is in love with Greece. What about Italy? No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Germany couldn't want Italy's baby! Could she?_

**3****rd**** Person**

Germany was thinking. And she was thinking hard. How could she finally tell Italy how she had felt for hundreds of years? Also, how could she ask him for his baby? She definitely wanted it, she just didn't know how to ask for it. Maybe she should just go for it. Blurt out that she loved him, kiss him, and see what happened. She really wished that there was some sort of handbook on how to confess your feelings. Then she thought, _Austria had one! I should go over to his house later… Oh but wait, Hungry got all of his books in the divorce. I should go over to her place tonight._

Prussia opened and closed his mouth then took a deep breath. Germany was wondering if she should say something when Prussia pulled the car over. "Who do you want to have sex with?" Germany looked at her brother aghast. "W-Why do you want to know that!?"

Prussia's red eyes looked deeply into Germany's blue ones. "Because I want to know who is going to be the father of my awesome niece." Germany was blushing too hard to answer or even correct Prussia's gender preference. "Well, tell me!" Germany looked away from him and mumbled.

"It's none of your business whom I love." Prussia's red eyes widened.

"Love?" Too late Germany realized what she had said and tried to take it back, but Prussia cut her off. "LOVE!? I thought this was just sex, but love!?" A wave of realization hit Prussia and he stared at his sister, "You were GAY!?" He had thought he had raised him the right way, to be attracted to women so the line of their great linage could continue, but apparently, it hadn't worked.

Indignant Germany chimed in a little too soon. "I was not!" Then she rethought. "Well, I was. But I didn't show it! Very often…" Prussia turned his head and stared forward blankly.

"My brother is gay."

"Hey! I'm not your brother anymore, so now I'm perfectly strait!" Prussia continued staring blankly forward. "Come on! Was it really that much of a surprise? I mean, you saw the way I acted around Italy…" Again too late, Germany covered her mouth.

"Italy!?" He had thought about the option but what about… Prussia lumped down in his seat, feeling sick. "Ooooh… I think I'm gonna hurl." That made Germany mad.

"What is so wrong with Italy? I know he's weak, but I can protect him! And he's really sweet and cute and he's got a surprisingly nice body..." Prussia almost didn't get the window down fast enough. He whipped the remnants of throw up off his lips and turned back to his sister.

"I just don't want to see you hurt or given some weird disease." Prussia didn't really want to be the one to say it, but he couldn't bear to sit by and watch while Germany got hurt. "Do you have any idea how many girls he's slept with? You've seen his 'combat record,' all it is girls he's had sex with." Germany's eyes turned cold and she faced forward in her seat.

"Take me to Hungary's."

"What?"

"You heard me Gilbert."

"Why?" Germany turned to Prussia, her cool blue eyes and calm face giving away nothing.

"Just drive." Prussia almost started to argue but then thought better of it, remembering how it felt to have Germany's nails in his skin.

**Hungary's POV**

I was setting up the party when I heard a car pull into the driveway. It was only 6, too early for anybody to be showing up. Even Lichtenstein was never this early. The doorbell rang and I heard the angry sound of a car tearing down the driveway. When I answered the door, I was surprised to see Germany standing on my stop. Taken aback, I asked, "Germany! What are you doing here?" Her face was flushed; her breath came in ragged gasps, as if she were holding back tears.

"How many girls has Italy had sex with?" She then began to weep. My mothering instinct kicking in, I quickly brought her inside, put a cup of milk in her hands, threw a blanket over her shoulders, and got her settled down enough to stop crying.

"So, what is this all about?" Germany quietly took a sip of the warm milk, which was now half gone.

"How many girls has Italy… slept with?" I put my elbows on the table and rested my chin on my hands.

"Why do you want to know? Why do you care?" Germany blushed a bright red, just like the tomatoes Italy brings me when he comes to visit me.

"Um… Because…. Um…" She was looking for an excuse, I could tell.

"Tell me the truth Germany. You know I don't like being lied to." Germany hung her head over the warm mug.

"Prussia says he'll give me some disease if I sleep with him, like I want to." It didn't surprise me that Germany wanted to sleep with Italy; it surprised me more that she was finally admitting it to herself and the people around her. But what really surprised me was the fact that Prussia was criticizing how many people Italy had slept with. I wondered if Prussia had ever shown Germany his 'combat record.' On second thought, I hoped not because I was in there a couple of times. I turned to Germany and told her the truth.

"One." Germany stared at me.

"You're kidding me right?" I shook my head no.

"He only slept with one woman and that's only because he was drunk and you had turned him down for about the millionth time. He just likes flirting with women." A perplex look crossed Germany's face.

"I turned him down?" It was my turn to be perplexed.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?

"You didn't know that Italy was completely and totally devoted to you?" I took the look of surprise on Germany's face as a no. "Well, you've got to understand that Italy was in love with a boy, back when he was younger, but that boy was, sadly, killed by France, so he wasn't sure how to go about telling you, in case you left him like the boy did. So he tried to test the waters, sleeping in your bed naked, getting you to kiss his cheeks, those were all things he treasured, but he could never tell you his feelings because whenever he tried to bring up the subject, you yelled about how wrong it was. So, one night, he ended up sleeping with some German girl to see if he could forget about you." Germany was completely overwhelmed with all of this information. The look on her face told me that. "He couldn't though. He came to me that morning, crying like you were, and told me everything… He still loved you, but couldn't show it."

"I never knew…" I put my hand on Germany's shoulder and gently patted it.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Germany gave me an incredulous look.

"Are you serious?" I nodded.

"All us female countries get together once a month and have a girl's night. It just so happens that it's today. I wasn't going to invite you because you weren't really comfortable last night when I came to visit you. Although, since you're already here…" Germany was nervous. Man, this new Germany wore her emotions on her sleeves. "You've going to have tell everyone sooner or later, so why not tell the gender you've become so we can help you before you have to take on the whole world?… Literally." She was thinking about it, but she was still teetering on the edge. "We can teach you everything about being a girl." _Almost got her… Time for the big guns._ "We'll get you all ready so you can really impress Italy when you see him next." That got her.

"Ok. Fine." I jumped up happily.

"Cool! I'll call Prussia and get him to bring you an overnight bag!" I was about to burst with excitement. Germany had finally realized she/he loved Italy and their relationship could finally progress! And who knows? I might have a little girl running around here soon who I can pamper like I do with Italy! Girl? Yes, I feel like it's going to be a girl if those two have a kid.

20 minutes later, Prussia dropped off Germany's things without a word to either of us. 10 minutes after that Lichtenstein arrived, waving goodbye to Switzerland, who watched from the car until she was safely inside. She was surprised to see Germany as a girl, but excited to know there was another Germanic nation who shared her gender. Soon they were talking like two girlfriends in German. I had forgotten most of my German from the time I had been married to Austria, but from what I could gather, they were talking about the deliciousness of wurst.

Soon enough Belgium arrived, cheerful as always. She greeted Germany with a huge grin, hiding her slight surprise. Taiwan had never really met Germany outside of seeing him in World Meetings so she was very excited to get to know Germany for who she is now.

The next to arrive was Ukraine. She was whipping her eyes and apologizing for being late. I told her it was ok, patter her back and pushed her towards the food. Now that everyone was here, we could start. "Ok, girls! Everyone's here, let's dig in!"

Taiwan quickly piped up, "But Seychelles isn't here yet."

"Don't worry; she's on a date, so she said she won't be able to make it." Everyone except Germany 'ooohed' and immediately fell into speculation about who she was dating, why she thought she'd be out all night, if she was going to put out, etc. Germany moved through the throng of gossiping girls and came to my side. "Aren't Wy and Belarus coming?" I shook my head no.

"Wy's too young for this kind of night, and we tried to include Belarus once but all she did was obsess over her brother and accuse of trying to take him from her. Especially poor Ukraine. She burst into tears and ran home." That was not a fun night. "Anyway," I raise my voice so everyone could hear, "time to make the MARAGRITAS!" A cheer filled the house.

**Well, that's where I'll end it for now. **

**Now that I have some more extra time, hopefully I'll updating more often! Please review, they really do make me want to update more! Favorites make my day, follows make my week, but reviews make my month!**

**I wish you all good luck in all your exploits in life, a wonderful day, pleasant dreams, and as always a brilliant night. This is Purple Tiger signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm BACK! :D And guess what? I started a tumblr account about this fanfic! If any of you want to check it out, it's here ** . **There's not much up there yet, because I can't draw and my boyfriend, who can draw, hasn't had the time to help me with it yet.** **I also would like to share my YouTube account… Don't know if you guys care, but eh, what the heck, huh? ** user/PurpleTiger147 **Anyway, since people are reviewing under names instead of accounts, which don't get me wrong, I LOVE all reviews, I'd like to take some time to thank them here. I know most of you guys skip this to get right to the story, but I'd really like to say thanks!**

Fireflysillybug- Your review really made me smile! I'm so glad I was able to capture you and help you enjoy my story! And yes… Italy is in this chapter!

Meow- Thanks for the well wishes! Things are calming down a lot! I hope you enjoy this update!

Cooliooo- Thank you! Not many people write her, I'll admit, but I do love writing her myself! I guess it's because she reminds me of myself! There is A LOT more to come! Yay!

**DISCLAMER;**

**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does. . If I did, I would have a LOT more time to update my fanfics, AND this would actually be in the show! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON**

**NOW TO THE STORY! ENJOY MY PRETTIES! *sprinkles England's fairy dust all over you all***

**Germany's POV**

The sunlight streaming through the slightly open window hit my eyes, making me cringe. My hand went up to cover my eyes protectively. "Ugh… My head…" I tried sitting up and instantly regretted it. "Ouch." I hadn't had a hang-over this bad in a while… I hadn't had that much to drink either. I only had like 5 or 6 margaritas… I forced my closed eyes open and looked around. I was in Hungary's living room along with almost everyone else. Putting my hand to the back of my head, I discovered why my 'hang-over' was so painful. A throbbing, swelled bump stuck out from my head. Thinking back to the night before, I tried to figure out where it had come from.

_Lichtenstein and I stood in front of the karaoke machine, belting out Deutschland by Die Priczen*, her arm swung out in excitement, the microphone flew from her hand to hit the back of the head. After many apologies and almost tears from her, I finally convinced her that I was ok._

Now I was reaping the rewards of having a baseball sized lump on my head. I didn't blame her though… The clock on the far wall told me it was nearly 9 in the morning. That surprised me. I never woke up this late.

I looked around at the girls. Ukraine lie where she had fallen last night, happily across the couch. Lichtenstein apparently had a nightmare and had moved to snuggle with me on the floor. She was so cute! _Why hadn't I hung out with her before I turned into a girl?_ I wondered.

Taiwan was slumped in the chair nearest the couch with Hungry in the chair beside her. Belgium had curled around a pillow not too far from where Lichtenstein and I had slept. Apparently we had all fallen asleep while or right after watching Moulin Rouge, because we were all still in the places we had sat to watch.

A knock came at the door, and everyone but Ukraine bolted awake. "QUICK GIRLS! Get her up to the room and changed!" Hungry commanded. Suddenly Belgium, Taiwan, and Lichtenstein instantly fell upon me. Automatically I began to fight them, but with three of them and still in my weakened state, I couldn't get out of their grasps. "Quickly girls!" Hungary's voice was fading as the girls dragged me, kicking and screaming questions at my captors, up the stairs. I was placed on my feet in Hungary's room as the Taiwan and Lichtenstein ran to the closet. Too quickly for me to even register, Belgium took off my shirt and jeans, leaving me standing, stunned, in my underwear.

**Italy's POV**

I knocked on Hungary's door, the large box of tomatoes I brought set to the side for the moment. I heard a lot of noise, some yelling that I couldn't quite make out, and Hungry came to the door, yelling over her shoulder to people I couldn't see, "Quickly girls!" She then turned to me. "Oh Italy! You're here, and you brought the tomatoes I asked for!"

"Yes… I don't know why you wanted more so soon, I just brought you some about two weeks ago." Hungary laughed nervously.

"Oh, I just can't seem to have enough tomatoes! Hey, why don't you come in?" I was suspicious, Hungary was nervous, and that wasn't a good sign for me… "I don't think I should…"

"Oh, please? I can't carry this by myself." That was much more like Hungary's normal voice, but I was more than sure she could lift the box and carry it all day if she wanted to. Maybe something was wrong inside! I wouldn't be much help, but I had to try! I picked up the box to use as a weapon, just in case. I brought it into the kitchen like she asked, and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. If that was the case, I might as well go. "Ok Hungary, I have to go." I turned to find Hungary RIGHT (I'm talking centimeters) behind me, making me jump. "Sheish! Hungary, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She put her hand on my arm, squeezing harder than she should have. "Ve~! Hungary! That HURTS!" I whined. Her eyes were crazy, wide and pleading.

"No, you can't leave just yet!" She was scaring me. My coward instincts kicked in, and I began to back away very slowly.

"Just calm down, Miss Hungary." I used my old nickname for her to try to soothe her while getting as far away from her as I could. I was finding it hard to do, seeing as she still had a death grip on my arm. I was able to drag her into the hallway, although I almost tripped on the stairway. "Please let me go Hungary?" I pleaded with her, scared out of my wits.

"HUNGARY!" I knew that snap. I turned towards it, ready to yell, 'Germany, Germany! Help me, Hungary's hurting me!,' but then I saw her, and suddenly, my voice stopped working.

**Germany's POV**

"Let go of him!" I snapped again when I saw that she hadn't moved to let him go. Hungary's face grew a slight smile and she let go of his arm, her hands going up in surrender. My bare feet padded down the stairs, hurrying to protect my small Italian.

**Italy's POV**

_She was coming towards me._ I couldn't believe it. _This angel was floating towards me._ I shook my head, my eyes closed, trying to convince myself that this was just Germany. But when I opened my eyes once more, the vision persisted. The face and body were Germany's, I knew that, but instead of her normal outfit of a t-shirt and combat pants, she wore a light blue dress. It was simple perfection, the blue was a perfect match to her eyes, and it gather simply round her waist before flowing down her strong legs, ending about midway down her calves. Her feet were small, perfectly kept with the nails short and clean like always. _Funny how I never noticed Germany's perfection in everything._

The hands that grabbed my arm, that sent small shivers down my spine, were also perfect, if just because of the fact that they were Germany's. The little scars stretching across her knuckles and the back of her palms made me wish I knew the story behind every one of them. I expected to find perfectly manicured nails on her hands, like on her feet, but instead I found her weakness. Nails that were ragged and bitten down as far as they would go greeted my eyes as I stared at her beautiful hand.

I heard what sounded like the tinkle of bells and I looked up, almost blinded by the halo of light surrounding Germany's face.

**Germany's POV**

Italy was blinking at me, his eyes the size of saucers. _What had Hungary done to make him so scared!?_ My hands were still on his arm, trying to comfort him with my touch. It had worked before, but he wasn't snapping out of it! [Ah clueless Germany…] I waved one of my hands in front of his face. "Italy, Italy are you ok?" Italy's eyes never left my face. I turned to Hungary, anger leaping up in my chest like a mighty lion. "What did you do to him!?" Hungary got a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I didn't do anything but squeeze his arm. I think someone else has him under a spell."

Dumbfounded, I asked, "When did England have time to do anything to Italy?" Hungary rolled her eyes.

"I meant you."

"But I don't know any magic." The smirk returned to her face.

"Ah, but a woman can be very… bewitching in her ways." Suddenly, it hit me.

"You mean that Italy's like this because I'm in a dress?" [There it is!] Hungary's smirk grew wider and she nodded. I turned back towards my little Italian. His eyes were still glued to my body, his mouth slightly open with a hungry look in his eyes. I could feel my face grow hot under his gaze, the look in his beautifully sweet brown eyes drawing me in. Before I knew what was happening, I had brought my hand up, slapped that stupid look off Italy's face, and my feet were carrying me out the door, as far away from him as I could get.

The pavement was hot on my bare feet as I began the run towards Austria's house. I could feel burns forming on top of the calluses on the bottom of my feet, so I moved to the side of the road, into the cool woods. As I ran, my mind moved into the state I always get into when I run. But instead of thinking about anything that ran though my head, like I would normally do, I simply focused on my breathing and the sound of my bare feet hitting the ground. I didn't want to think about how scared I was by that look in his eyes, or how it made me feel. I didn't want to think of why I was running, or why I had hit Italy, I just wanted to run.

It didn't take me long to reach Austria's house. I hadn't even broken a sweat. My body wanted to keep going, but I knew I'd exhaust myself if I tried to make it back to my house, so I forced myself to stop and go up to Austria's door.

I knocked on the dark chocolate colored door of my spotty childhood, and waited. I didn't know how many times I stood outside this door with Prussia on holidays with one hand on his leg to steady my weak legs and the other hand holding some sweet treat that we had spent all day baking together. I'd end up eating most of the treat, but they'd all have one and compliment me on my cooking skills, even though Prussia had done most of the work. I'd point that out, but every time, Prussia would say, "But you're the one who made it so sweet." And then hug me. I loved those days. I missed them. Life had been so simple. I wished there had been more of those days.

Austria opened the door to answer my knock, but not recognizing me, he asked, "I'm sorry miss, can I help you?"

"Austria, it's me, Germany." His mouth fell open in shock. I groaned, tired of this reaction. "Look, I can't help what I am now! I just need a ride home, and I would appreciate it if you could go and get my regular clothes from Hungary's house." A pause followed my outburst until I made him an offer I knew he wouldn't refuse. "I'll pay you back for the gas." Automatically Austria nodded and went to go grab his keys. With his free hand, he motioned to the silver car in his driveway.

"Let's go." I climbed into the passenger seat and turned my head away from Austria, signaling that I did not want to talk. Austria too the hint and just drove. We'd been able to read each other like that for a long time, and we were both ok with silence. I watched the roadside pass by, much too quickly for my taste, and tried to clear my head.

_Why had I hit Italy?_ I shook my head. I didn't want to think about that! To take my mind off it, I went through all of the training I missed out on during those three days of 'transformation'. Japan was probably doing his home exercises, but Italy… Italy's face. I hadn't stuck around out find out if I had hurt him. I had hit him pretty hard.

I sighed and slumped down in the seat. My head hit the window softly and I closed my eyes. My temples were pounding with my every heart beat, and my stomach tossed and turned as if it were trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. Suddenly there was a bright, white, light behind my eyelids and then darkness.

When I next opened my eyes , I was in my bed and the clock on my nightstand was showing 3 in the morning, casting a sickly afterglow over the small wooden structure with its dull luminescent green numbers. I groaned, the pain in my head suddenly unbearable.

"Ve~! Germany, are you away." Turning my head increased the pain, but I was rewarded with seeing Italy's form sitting in a chair he had pulled up to my bed. It was dark enough that I couldn't see his face, but I could tell it was him.

My dry lips cracked open and in a hoarse whisper, I asked, "Will you get me some aspirin?" He stood up quickly.

"Of course Germany! Doc said that you over exerted yourself when you ran from Hungary's house." Italy cradled my head in his palm before lifting it and holding the pills to my mouth. I tried not to cry out in pain at this simple motion, instead I forced my mouth open. I didn't protest as Italy put the cup of water to my lips and made me swallow the aspirin.

Italy moved forward so his face was in the sliver of light that my window provided. There was a large bandage taped to the side of his face. My heart stopped. _Had I done that?_ My hand lifted of its own accord, and rested gently on the bandage. "I'm sorry meine liebe[my love]." I couldn't believe I had just said that! My face blushed a deep red, but Italy just stared at me with his large, round, brown eyes. Suddenly there were tears in the corners of them and he brought his forehead to mine.

"I was so worried when I finally caught up to you.." I could feel his warm, ragged breath on my face, and, when they fell, his tears were like ice on my blushing cheeks. "I picked you up and carried you up here while Prussia called Doc." He began to weep, his breath and tears heating and then freezing my face. My hand, still stuck to Italy's cheek, moved up and down his face, caressing him, trying to soothe my little Italian.

"I'm alright Italy." His free arm came and wrapped around my back and he clutched me to him. His weeping became more intense as he buried my head into my shoulder.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I had never been good with emotional people, but I wanted to stop Italy's tears. I had caused them, I had to stop them.

Not knowing what else to do, I threw my arms around his slight frame and whispered to him soothing words in German, English, and what little Italian I knew. Slowly his weeping stopped, but we still held each other close. After a while, I'm still not sure how long, it seemed to be just a moment, and a lifetime all at once, Italy let go of me. His eyes were, red, puffy and tired.

"Italia… You should sleep." He shook his head.

"I won't leave you." I sighed then patted my stomach.

"Lay your head here and sleep." That seemed agreeable enough and Italy pulled his chair closer to my bed, the legs gliding across the rug. As soon as his head rested on my stomach, he fell into a deep sleep.

I sighed and watched his sleeping form, his back gently rising and falling with his breath. His smile was still firmly planted on his lips. My hand gently touched those lips. They were as soft as I expected them to be. Italy stirred, but did not wake. I ran the tips of my finger across his jaw line, his cheekbones, his nose, his eyebrows, then back down to his lips again.

Finally I explored his hair, running the thin reddish-brown strands through my fingers. They were coarse but soft if you rubbed it the right way, like dog hair. My eyes fell upon the curl, that mysterious hair he never let anyone touch. _Well I'm going to._ I decided. My hand hesitantly poked the curl. Nothing happened so I gently grabbed it and rolled it between my fingers. _There was nothing wrong with it, it was just like the rest of his hair, so why didn't he let anyone touch it? What was so special about it?_ I was determined to find out.

Fist I explored the root, then ran my fingers across the flip, Italy growing increasingly squirmy under my fingers. No matter where I explored, not seemed to differentiate this one hair from the others, except for the obvious length difference. Finally I got fed up with searching and decided to just yank it out. My and gripped the curl and began to pull.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the bed, my hands trapped above my head, Italy on top of me. Italy's hands were clamped over my wrists, his knees on either side of my hips. Italy was still half asleep, but his eyes held an animalistic hunger. He brought my hands up above my head and I could feel his hard length pressed tightly against my crotch. He clutched both of my wrists with one of his hands. With his other hand he drifted his slender fingers down my stomach. "I-Italy wh-what are you doing?" His pointer finger came up and he laid it across my lips.

He then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Hush, I told you not to play with my curl.. Now you'll have to deal with the consequences." I shivered with the head in his voice and the proximity of our lips. I wanted this, I wanted to fulfill every 'wrong' fantasy I had ever had about Italy. I wanted him to completely take me. I was ready, ready to give myself to Italy. Ready to lose my virginity.

**GAH! Finally done with Chapter 4! Whoot whoot! Now that I have some more extra time, I am updating more often! **

***It's a really wonderful song, if you haven't heard it yet, you should listen to it, and even if you have, there's a Hetalia VERSION! :D Who knew, right? ** watch?v=qB6H1lv7us8

**Please review! They really, Really, REALLY do make me want to update more! Favorites make my day, follows make my week, but reviews make my month!**

**I wish you all good luck in all your exploits in life, a wonderful day, pleasant dreams, and as always a brilliant night. This is Purple Tiger signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy crap, only one day turn around! That's quick for me! :D Just a reminder, I did start a tumblr, and if any of you want to check it out, it's here ** **. There's not much up there yet, because I can't draw and my boyfriend, who can draw, hasn't had the time to help me with it yet. Also my YouTube account… Don't know if you guys care, but eh, what the heck, huh? ** user/PurpleTiger147

**DISCLAIMER; **

**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does. . If I did, I would have a LOT more time to update my fanfics, AND this would actually be in the show! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON**

**NOW TO THE STORY! ENJOY MY PRETTIES!**

**Germany's POV**

Italy began to wake up. "Ve~ Germany? What's going on?" I started panicking. I wasn't sure if I could do this if he was awake. I looked left and right, trying to find a way to convince him it was a dream. Desperate, I threw my lips onto his, hissing him deeply. My heart beat wildly until I realized how soft his lips were as he kissed me back. He was kissing me back! We'd kissed before, but it had always been innocently and friendly, never like this. His arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me closer. Even though I had started it, I still couldn't believe we were kissing.

I opened my eyes, not realizing I had shut them when I went in for the kiss. His eyes were shut in the passionate innocence of our kiss, but that was nothing really new. His eyes slowly opened and he looked deep into my eyes. Our lips did not part from each other as we stared into the other's eyes. I'd never really had so much time to look into his open eyes. I'd really only glimpsed them before. They were beautiful. The caramel color framed his playful pupils and sparkling green flakes danced happily in the depths of his iris. I wanted to dance with those green flakes forever.

His eyes twinkled with a smile that did not reach his lips as he licked my bottom lip gently, asking for me to open my mouth. I complied, trusting him more than I wanted to admit. His tongue danced across no man's land and into the nervous cavern of my mouth. As his gentle tongue explored my mouth, I gasped at how wonderful it felt, my eyes closing and my arms wrapping around his neck, my right hand gripping his hair gently. He quietly moaned into my mouth and I responded in kind.

His hands traveled up and down my sides slowly. It felt so good, I shivered. I felt him hesitate, but I continued kissing him, urging him on. His right hand moved to my stomach and towards my breasts while his left went under my shirt to caress the bare skin of my back. Our tongues began to tangle as our passion grew and his hand moved closer and closer to its goal. Clumsy moans and spit were being swapped frantically between us as his hand slid up my side.

I wanted this; I wanted it bad, so badly my toes were straining under the blanket in anticipation. Suddenly a knock came from the door and I opened my eyes. Sunlight streamed through my window and I groaned quietly, moving my arm to cover my sensitive eyes from the sun. The vision of Italy was gone… Prussia stuck his head through my door. [Yes, I'm EVIL!]

"West? Are you awake?" I nodded. "Good." He came into my room and sat on the bed next to me. "I was really worried about you for a while there… When Austria dropped you off, Italy put you up here and Doc came to make sure you were ok. Italy wanted to stay, but he was pretty upset so I told him to go away." I sighed. _So all of it had been a dream…_ Prussia took my hand. "Hey West?" I moved the arm that covered my eyes so I could look at him.

"Yes Prussia?" He looked really concerned.

"I have to go to a World Meeting. Do you think you'll be ok on your own?" I hit my forehead with my palm. I had totally forgotten about the meeting. I nodded.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure to take my notes and actually bring the stuff up so you guys will actually get something done! And don't let France and England fight for very long, otherwise they'll never get anything done." He still wasn't sure I could handle myself.

After about an hour of convincing I finally got him to think I would be able to take good care of myself while he was gone. He left after accompaning me downstairs and making me some breakfast. I cleaned for a while, but it wasn't long before I found myself sitting on the couch with a whole carton of my secret ice cream stash and a spoon. I was watching Lindenstraße [A German soap opera that's been on the air since 1985*] and bawling. _Maybe I couldn't handle myself._

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I made sure to swallow my bite of ice cream before answering. The screen on my phone showed that it was Italy. "Hello?"

"Germany? *hic* Hey… I'm at a bar on some street near your house and *hic* I'm drunk!" Italy started laughing. It was a little hard to understand him through the hiccups and slurred words. He was drunk alright. "Hey Germany? Why does German beer look *hic*kind of like piss? *hic* *giggle* It's really funny!" I rubbed my forehead and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was getting a headache.

"Ok Italy. Just stay put and I'll be there to get you in a minute." He laughed again.

"Oh don't worry about it Germany! There's this REALLY *hic* nice man here who's offering to take *hic* me to his house!" My eyes grew wide. Crap, that's not good! He could be taken advantage of. In his drunken state, he didn't have the willpower or strength to fight!

"NO! Italy, stay RIGHT where you are, and don't move a single muscle! You got it?" Italy laughed and began to speak in a sing-song-y voice.

"Germany's mad! *hic* Germany's mad! *hic*" I growled, a low, feral tone erupting from my throat. When I spoke, my tone was angrier than I had spoken since WWII ended.

"Italy, stop."Italy took the hint and shut up tighter than a clam. "I am coming to get you, so stay put! I want you to find the nearest barstool and act like you super-glued your ass to it!" I heard him whimper, he was scared, but I was past caring at that point. I wasn't going to let him go to some stranger's house and get taken advantage of."Understand?" The question absolutely dripped with venom.

"Y-Ya-Yes Germany!"

"Good!" I hung up. I groaned and dialed every bar in my small town. It took a little bit but I finally found the bar he was at. I slammed the car door shut in my anger and muttered to myself about Italy's stupidity the entire drive to the bar. My thin frame throw the doors open much wider than it should've been able to.

Italy sat at the bar, the blush of drunkenness firmly rooted on his cheeks. His face calmed me a little, and I realized everyone at the bar was staring at me. I blushed and apologized to the bar's owner for his doors.

Italy shied away from my advancing form. I sighed heavily and put my hand on his shoulder, my dwindling anger dissipating completely when he flinched at my touch. "Italy, I'm sorry I yelled at you… Please let me take you home." He looked down, his drunken blush making him look so cute and innocent.

"Don't wanna go home." I squatted down in front of him to get closer to his level and pushed his shoulders back so he was forced to look up. I tried to get him to look at me, but he avoided eye contact.

"Well, where do you want to go?" His eyes met mine and caramel clashed with the sky.

"Your house." I sighed and nodded. Better than some stranger's house… At least I knew he'd be safe.

"Alright. I'll take you to my house. Now come on." I took his hand to help balance his drunken frame. I didn't have any other reason I wanted to grab his hand. It wasn't because I felt I had to apologize for yelling at him, not at all. And it was most certainly not because it felt nice to have his fingers intertwined with mine or even because he was just so cute I felt like I had to keep physical contact with him. No, it was none of those. It was simply to help him walk to my car. [Just keep telling yourself that Germany…]

He giggled as I buckled him and shut the passenger side door for him. "Germany makes me feel so safe…" I hid the blush growing on my cheeks and climbed into the driver's seat. We drove in relative silence until we passed a motel. "Germany! Pull in here!" My eyebrow raised as I did what he wanted.

"I thought you were coming back to my place." The smile he flashed me was not his usual one. This one had a devilish glint in the corner.

"I changed my mind." I sighed and parked in front of the main building. Italy climbed out and I was about to back out when he re-opened the door. "Wait for me to get back before you leave?" he pleaded. I sighed and nodded. I couldn't just leave him here when he asked me like that.

I looked around and realized how bad of a neighborhood we were in. _Prostitutes roamed the streets around this part of town, just looking to take advantage of a sweet, innocent, cute little piece of ass like Italy. _I realized what I had just thought and hit my cheek hard. _What was I thinking!? I couldn't be thinking about Italy like that! He was too innocent to think of me like that, so if I ever did act on those thoughts, I'd be no better than the prostitute that came up to my car until she realized I was a girl._

Italy came back to the car and asked me to drive him to his room. I complied. His room was at the furthest end of the building in the darkest corner, where even the braved prostitutes daren't roam. I turned to him, my eyebrows hidden in my bangs. "Are you SURE you don't want to go to my house? Italy turned to me, his drunken blush gone. His eyes seemed to burn in the dark that enveloped the car. "Italy?" Suddenly he moved closer to me.

I gasped and backed against the seat, but that didn't stop the onslaught of his perfectly plump, pink, juicy lips… His mouth pressed slowly against mine and I couldn't help the fiery shivers. That went down my spine. My heart jumped into my mouth and tried to pass into his by breaking my teeth. He pressed his lips a bit harder against mine and I could feel my body relax the react. My lips kissed him back, my left hand hesitantly moved to tangle in his hair, my right unbuckled my seat belt.

Italy gently poked his tongue against my teeth and his hands came up to my waist. I opened my mouth slowly, allowing his tongue in hesitantly, not sure if I was doing anything right. His right hand came up and rested on the crook of my neck, tilting my head slightly so our kiss was deepened. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth and I found it, oddly… Exciting.

My body moved on its own and I was straddling his lap. My legs fit into the seat beside his legs and my arms wrapped around his neck. He broke off the kiss and looked at me with his smoldering eyes. I whimpered at the onslaught of his fervent gaze. His hands drifted their way up and down my back, sending me into heated shivers. "Ludwig…" He whispered. My heart stopped at the sound of my human name. It didn't fit me anymore…

I put my head on his shoulder to whisper in his ear, "Call me Ludia." I noticed a small smile crawl across his lips.

"Ludia, make love with me."

**Ok, it'll happen next chapter, I SWEAR! Don't worry, we're getting there. :P**

**Please review, they really do make me want to update more! Favorites make my day, follows make my week, but reviews make my month! (In fact, the reason I updated so quick was because of my new friend Master of Tricks! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement!)**

**Well, I wish you all good luck in all your exploits in life, a wonderful day, pleasant dreams, and as always a brilliant night. This is Purple Tiger, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLY CRAP, my fingers are cramping like nuts! BE GRATEFUL! Just a reminder, I did start a tumblr, and if any of you want to check it out, it's here ** **. There's not much up there yet, because I can't draw and my boyfriend, who can draw, hasn't had the time to help me with it yet. Also my YouTube account… Don't know if you guys care, but eh, what the heck, huh? ** user/PurpleTiger147 **And I got another review from someone without an account! Thank you!**

Meow; I'll bet you'll be even more surprised to see that I updated this quickly again! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**DISCLAIMER; **

**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does. . If I did, I would have a LOT more time to update my fanfics, AND this would actually be in the show! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON (And it's in this chapter! Yay!)**

**NOW TO THE STORY! ENJOY MY PRETTIES!**

**Germany's POV**

My face went scarlet and I gasped, pulling away from his shoulder. "What!?" He smiled and rubbed the back of my neck before moving his lips to the exposed skin of my chest.

"I said, 'Ludia, make love with me.'" I sighed, the fires kindled by his kisses burning warmly in my skin.

"Italy…" He interrupted me.

"Call me Feli…" He didn't stop kissing my skin, moving to my neck and shoulders, pulling my shirt down my shoulders to expose more of it, effectively distracting me.

"Feli, you're drunk… You'll regret this in the morning, if you even remember it…" It hurt to say, but I felt like it was the truth. He stopped dead, mid-kiss and pulled back. Our eyes met and his war caramel melted my ice blue.

"Ludia, I could never regret making love to you. Also, I'm not THAT drunk… I'm just drunk enough to go after what I want. I've loved you for so long, Ludia. Even when you were Ludwig, I loved you. I just never had the courage to say so. If you love me, like I hope you do, let's make love." I looked around the car, trying to avoid looking at him.

"I do love you Italy, but…" Suddenly his fierce lips were again at my throat and I couldn't help myself. I wanted this. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. "Before we do this, swear you'll remember this…" I was worried about him being drunker than he looked, and maybe forgetting. He smiled and tried to move back to my neck.

"How could I forget?" I kept him at bay and stared into his eyes.

"Swear." He saw how serious I was and he smiled, putting his hand over his heart.

"I swear I will not forget a single detail from tonight." With that, I relaxed and allowed myself to be swept up in his kisses and passion surging through my own body. Our hands explored almost every inch of each other's out tongues tangled and out mouths clashed. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled away, opening the car door. I climbed out of the car and pulled him towards the room. At first, he was confused, then his eyes cleared and he smiled brilliantly.

We took the two steps to the door, wrapped in each other's arms. Our lips and bodies only broke apart for a moment so he could fumble in his pocket, separating the room card from the wad of cash left from what he used to pay for the room. I fell back into his arms as soon as the door was open, and we stumbled our way towards the bed, Feli losing his shirt, slamming the door behind us and feverously feeling every inch of my body he could reach. It felt so wonderful to feel his thin fingers explore my body. He pressed the back of my calves to the bed until my knees bent and we fell to the bed together. He broke away from the kiss to empty his hand onto the nightstand. I shook as he started to unbutton my shirt. He took it slowly, trying to keep me calm because my nerves were so on edge.

"Are you really ok with this Ludia?" I nodded and gently kissed the bare skin of his chest and neck.

"Yes, I want this more than anything Feliciano." I saw his cheek twitch in a smirk. He had reached the bottom of my shirt and he spread it wide, pushing it off my body. My face grew red and I pressed my almost naked chest to his completely naked one, trying to hide.

"Ludia… What's wrong?" His fingers traced my back and tried to calm me. "We can stop anytime you want." I shook my head. I didn't want to stop…

I blushed before whispering, "I'm nervous about what you'll think of my body…" He put his face in my hair and began to giggle quietly. His hands went down to my breasts where they pressed the mounds together and jiggled them, still giggling.

"BOOBIES!" I was taken aback. My face flared a bright red and I flicked his forehead.

"Bad boy!" His eyes cleared, and he coughed, embarrassed.

"Sorry, but really..." He smiled and rested his head on my bare chest. "Your body has always been perfect to me. Even this scar on your back." He face went serious as he traced its track and I blushed. That scar was an almost constant reminder of my last humane act of WWII. I wondered if he knew I had gotten it by Hitler's whip when I sent him away. "Because I know how you got it." I guess that answered my unspoken question.

He moved around to my back and began to kiss the scar; his fingers brushing against my shoulders, making me shudder pleasantly and relax. His lips moved up to my neck while his fingers undid my bra, brushing it off my shoulders, and throwing it to the ground in the general direction of my shirt. I was still nervous, so I tried to cover my naked breasts but he gently pulled my head back to kiss me. When he pulled away, he also pulled my arms away from my body. I didn't fight when he whispered into my ear, "Don't cover up… You're beautiful."

His hot breath relaxed me and when he claimed my lips again, I didn't fight as he gently grasped my bare breasts and began to fondle them with a light hand. I felt him grow harder against my back and suddenly I was overcome with the urge to tear his pants off and shove him inside of me like the women did in the porn I had watched in my old life. But I was scared… I wasn't one of those attractive women who could do that with ease. This was my first time, and I was nervous as hell.

Suddenly he was gently pinching my nipples and tolling them between his fingers. I couldn't take it any longer and I turned to face him, not breaking the kiss, but instead taking his hands off my breasts only to put them back once I completed my turn. I startled his lap so I was elevated above him while we kissed.

Once we broke apart for air, I reached down to undo the button and zipper on his pants. They were soon thrown next to my bra. He smiled at me and motioned to my pants. I started to undo them, but he stopped me by putting his lips to my neck and whispering, "No. Let me." They soon followed his pants. He put his left arm around my waist and his right arm came around my neck to lay me down, my head hanging slightly over the small bed. He pressed his body against mine and, with only out thin underwear separating us, made mock thrusts against me.

The friction felt so good, and I moaned, my neck going back to let my head rest against the side of the bed. His hot breath was upon my neck and I could tell it felt as good to him as it did to me because strangled, almost whining, moans dropped from his hot mouth onto my skin, creating goose bumps where ever they landed.

Finally, I couldn't take the mock, almost half pleasure anymore. I lifted my head, my hands running through his hair, my fingers brushing his curl, causing his already hard cock to jump against me, and I whispered into his hair. "Take me Feliciano… I'm ready." His cock stood even straighter as he hesitated, absorbing what I had just said. Then, suddenly, he got up and tore his underwear off, freeing his struggling cock. I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder while he bit his lip, looking at my body with absolute desire. I kissed his chest and pushed him down so he was resting against the pillows, I wanted to have a little bit of control during this.

My underwear gently drifted down my legs and I tossed them away, towards the small pile of clothes on the floor. I moved forward so I was straddling his lap once again. He gasped and his hands traveled up and down my sides before his head came up to rest in my breasts, tears in his eyes.

Concerned, I tilted his head back and wiped them away. "What's wrong Feli?" I felt like using his nickname would help calm him. He smiled and too my hand in his own.

"People cry when they're happy as well as sad… And I am happier than I ever thought I would be." I sighed, happy he was ok.

"I am too…" We stayed there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, before I pushed him against the pillows once more. He smiled and relaxed under me, encouraging me to continue. I sighed and focused on the task at hand. I tried to move my vigina onto his penis, but it moved a little. He gripped the base.

"Go ahead and try again." I tried once more, groaning as I did so. It hurt and I could tell it hurt him too, the way he cringed, with one eye closed. "Maybe if we…" He blushed, but pressed on, "Put some spit on it, it'd help…" He went to spit on his hand, but I stopped him. Sometimes the women in porn would suck on their lover's cock, and I wanted to do that for Feliciano. I tried to remember what those girls did.

I hit my bottom, making it shake, while I said, "I've been a very… naughty girl." I could see him hold back a laugh until my mouth closed gently around the head of his cock. At which point his eyes rolled back and he sighed happily.

I got as far down his member as I could go comfortably, going a bit too far and gagging a little. He was not as big as I used to be, but he still was not small enough to fit in a mouth comfortably. Instead of gagging myself on his member, I stuck my tongue out along the vein on the bottom of his member, loving the way it made him squirm and moan. I quickly rotated my head, covering as much of his sensitively pink member with my spit as I could before moving off him. "Better?" He nodded.

"That should be more than good enough." I sat across his lap again and tried to sit on his cock. It went into my vagina easier, but it still got stuck. We kept gentle, constant pressure on each other until something popped and he slid into me completely. It hurt, being stretched in such a way, but I knew it'd feel good once I got used to it. Plus, the look on his face was more than worth it. His eyes were unfocused, his pupils huge. I kissed the mouth that hung open. His eyes focused onto my face and he grabbed my back, rolling us so we were laid across the bed. "Oh Ludia… You feel… So amazing!" He pulled back and thrust back in. I squeaked in pain. I wasn't used to his girth inside me and it hurt to have him move so soon. He gasped and wiped the tears forming in my eyes. "Oh Dio (god) Ludia! I'm sorry! Are you alright!?" I nodded, panting hard against his skin.

"Ja… I'm ok… Just give me a second. This is my first… time after all." He held me close to his chest and stroked my hair.

"Just tell me when you're ready." I smiled against his skin and licked it gently.

"Thank you Feli." He kept stroking my hair for the couple minutes it took to get used to him. Finally I looked up at him, nodding before attacking his lips with my own. His moans were strangled by my own as he slowly began to trust shallowly in and out of me. I broke from the kiss to wrap my legs around his waist, drag my fingers down his back, and whisper into his ear, "You can move faster..." He obliged by picking up the pace, making me moan.

He rolled into me like a wave, motion after motion cresting mover me. His breath panted out over my body, riving me higher and higher over this peak we were ascending. The waves picked up in their frequency as our lips clashed, our tongues danced and dueled with each other, and our hands felt the sweat pooling on our bodies.

Soon I was at the peak and over it, crying out, my back arching and spasming in release. It was different from what I remembered as a man, better, more intense. I wasn't sure if that was because I was a woman or I wasn't on my own.

He slowed his pace for a moment until my moans tapered down. His breath was hot in my ear as he whispered, "Oh god you're hot when you cum." Then, suddenly, he was moving faster and faster, my nerves finally shorting out and reducing me to a blissful puddle of moans and pleasure. His breath became even more labored as his pace erratic as I was about the reach the peak once more. I could tell he was close, but I was approaching too fast for us to go together. Desperate, I searched for a way to drive him over the edge the same time as me. My eyes rested on the curl bouncing up and down in time with his erratic, desperate thrusts. "Ludia… I'm so… I'm almost…"

I understood and right before he drove me over the edge, I grabbed his curl and pulled hard. His eyes glazed over and we screamed our pleasure as one, his hips locking in place, his load releasing inside me. We both panted and stared deeply into the other's eyes, words not able or even needed to express the passion and love we felt for each other in that moment and for the rest of our lives. He smiled and kissed me. Not as deeply or as lustfully as before, but longs, sweet, and wonderful.

He slowly climbed off of me and lay next to me on the bed, pulling me close to him. "Wow Ludia…" His hand went down, collecting some of the juices that dripped from my hole. I was a little taken aback, but trusted him, even though I still blushed. His fingers came away covered in a mixture of my velar juices, his white ones, and my blood. He gasped when he saw the blood, sitting up. "ARE YOU OK!?" My eyebrow rose and I nodded.

"Women bleed their first time." He relaxed.

"Oh ya… It's your first time as a woman."

I sighed quietly, mumbling under my breath, "Ever." I corrected him. His eyebrow rose this time.

"Really?" I nodded, blushing a deep red.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this… You're my first." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I'm honored you trusted me with that. I just wish I could…" He yawned. "Say the same thing…" I kissed him gently and pushed him onto the bed.

"Go ahead and sleep Feliciano. I'll still be here in the morning."

He held me tightly to him and whispered into my ear, "Don't get up and leave me in the morning." I giggled and kissed his bare chest.

"I won't." We fell asleep together, our arms intertwined, our forehead touching and our bodies close to each other.

**Please review, they really do make me want to update more! Favorites make my day, follows make my week, but reviews make my month!**

**Well, I wish you all good luck in all your exploits in life, a wonderful day, pleasant dreams, and as always a brilliant night. This is Purple Tiger, signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No more reminders for my tumblr or YouTube pages! If you want them, check out the last 3 chapters! Anyway, this is something that needed to be posted quickly after the last chapter, well because… You'll see. Anyway, to thank my non-member reviewers;**

Cooliooo; I'm so glad you liked it! I was REALLY nervous writing it. Also, thank you for your continued support and reviews!

Meow; Ya. Now it's going to be in days! I must be CRAZY!

**DISCLAIMER; **

**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does. . If I did, I would have a LOT more time to update my fanfics, AND this would actually be in the show! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON (See previous chapter)**

**NOW TO THE STORY! **

**Italy's POV**

I awoke slowly, my brain burning as light filtered through my eye lashes. My temples pounded and I groaned. _What happened last night?_ I remembered rushing to Germany's house after she slapped me. Prussia had turned me away and I had slept in my car, hoping to see her in the morning, but Prussia chased me away. I had gone to a bar and drank, and drank, and drank… And now I'm lying in a cheap hotel room. I looked down at myself. And I'm naked. I groaned again as what felt like a tiny dwarf with several war hammers attacked my poor brain.

There was a small sound from behind my back and the bed shifted. Mortified that I might not be alone, I slowly turned towards the sound. Short blond hair, slender shoulders, and a bare back confronted me. I gasped and looked away, noticing the clothes piled on the floor, the messy sheets, and… I froze. The pile of money on the night stand. I put my head in my hands, mortified. _Oh dio! I did it again! I had sex with another girl and even worse, this time she's a prostitute! I had to get out of here before she woke up!_

As quietly as I could, I stood and got dressed. My phone was missing… I thought back. I remembered putting it on the bar before my first drink, but then things got fuzzy. I snuck out of the room and looked for my car. My keys were in my pocket but the car in front of the room was a blue Passat that I didn't recognize. I groaned again and noticed a café across the road. I checked for traffic, covered my eyes from the bright sunlight, and ran to it. I needed a coffee to clear my head and to call my brother for a ride.

**Germany's POV**

I smiled as I awoke and stretched, cringing a bit as a little leftover pain stabbed me in my lower abdomen. I smiled and turned over.

"Hm… Feli?" Seeing he wasn't there, I sat up quickly, looking around the room. "Feliciano?" I looked and looked for him. His clothes were gone. I felt a jab in my heart. I stood and dressed myself, checking the bathroom, just in case. He wasn't there. My heart sank. _Had he forgotten? _Then I saw it. The pile of money on the nightstand. I picked it up and counted it. 300 Euros (About 400 US dollars). Unbidden, tears burned my eyes. I opened the door, praying to see him in the car. He wasn't there. The tears pricked harder, the corners of my eyes burning fiercely.

I looked around, hoping beyond hope. I noticed a café across the road. _Maybe he's there._ Still without shoes or socks, I ran to it, weaving through traffic, cars honking at this crazy girl. I didn't care. I had to see if he was there. I burst through the door, calling out his name.

Everyone turned to stare at me, but there was no sign of the tell-tale curl. The tears began to fall. A waitress came up and shooed out of the café, seeing as I had no shoes. I asked her if she had seen a small Italian man with a curl coming off his hair. She has seen him, had let him use the phone, and had given him a cup of coffee on the house because he was so cute. He left with another man who had spoken in harsh Italian. I knew that had been Romano and I thanked her before going back to the motel.

My feet seemed like blocks of ice, and even though I put my sock and shoes on, the cold stayed stubbornly in place and in fact, began to spread up my legs as I took the money, not wanting someone else to take it. It was the only memento that proved last night had even really happened. I sighed and shoved it in my pocket, not wanting to look at it.

I climbed into my car, well really it was the rental car, since Prussia's car was in the shop and he had taken mine to the meeting. I drove back home, noticing by the lack of a car in the driveway, that Prussia was still gone. That was good, because now that I was out of the public eye, the tears wouldn't stop. _GOTT! _I slapped the steering wheel. _How could I have been __SO STUPID!?__ I knew he was drunk off his ass and I STILL did it!_ The tears kept coming and I wanted to get to my own bed before I completely broke down.

I slammed the car door behind me and stumbled my way though my tear-stained vision. Somehow I made it to my own bed without hurting myself. I collapsed onto the welcoming sheets before letting everything go. The sobs came in bursts. They moved through my body for hours, making time run together and making minutes seem like hours. Or hours seem like minutes. I didn't know.

I finally fell asleep when the sobs exhausted me to the point of unconsciousness. When I awoke, it was morning. I stumbled downstairs in a fog and prepared my breakfast. My brain was blank until Prussia spoke.

"West, are you ok? Your door was locked all day yesterday and when I got home, I heard some strange noises. It sounded almost like…" He laughed nervously. "You were crying." I froze with a spoonful of cereal halfway to my mouth. Everything came flooding back, including the tears. The spoon dropped to the table, spilling milk and cereal everywhere. I ran to hide my shameful tears.

I spent the rest of the day crying in my room, yelling at Prussia to leave me alone, and lying on my bed, my fingers feeling the sheets as I waited for the tears to come back. I relived that night over and over in mind, wondering where I had gone wrong. _Giving in had been the mistake. But he had sworn…_ The sobs came new to my body again.

**Sorry it's short guys, but that just seemed like the right place to leave it. Oh, you thought this was going to be a happy story? Well, you can't have happiness without going through some pain. Don't kill me.**

**Anyway,**** please review, they really do make me want to update more! Favorites make my day, follows make my week, but reviews make my month!**

**Well, I wish you all good luck in all your exploits in life, a wonderful day, pleasant dreams, and as always a brilliant night. This is Purple Tiger, signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again all. *dodges more tomatoes* Sorry! I know it's been almost 8 months since I last updated! I have just been SO busy, and I lost my journal again… Sorry… Anyway, I know you guys don't want to hear any more of my excuses, so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER;**

**Although I wish I did, I do NOT own Hetalia- Hidekazu Himaruya does. . If I did, I would have a LOT more time to update my fanfics, AND this would actually be in the show! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Rated M for a REASON (STRONG language in this chapter.)**

**Italy's POV  
><strong>The ride home was uncomfortable, with Romano's cursing and my guilt seeming to make the car heavy. _I couldn't believe I had done it again. And this time I had even paid for it! _I buried my face in my hands. _I was SUCH an IDIOT! _I tuned into Romano's complaints just to try to take my mind off how much this would hurt Germany if she ever found out.

"Why couldn't you get the Potato Bastard to pick you up!? I can't believe you ditched a WORLD MEETING, which meant I had to fucking drive to fucking BERLIN, where I had to sit through a meeting with the Tomato Bastard trying to kiss me and calling himself Boss, while Prussia tried to break up England and the French Fucker's fight! Then I have to come pick you up in the middle of fucking nowhere Germany!.." I tuned him out again. He'd just keep going until his voice box disintegrated into dust.

I sighed as we pulled into the garage, climbing out of the car, slamming the door on Romano's curses and anger. I needed to do something. My hands and brain needed to be busy. It was almost lunch time, so I decided to make some pasta. Pasta always made me feel better. As I put some water on the stove to boil, I saw the vision of Germany in that dress once more. I shook my head; it was too painful to think of Germany like that right now. She could NEVER find out!

Days passed before my guilt subsided enough I could see her. I hadn't even checked up on her yet. I felt horrible, so I decided that I would make her a pasta dinner with some wurst to make it up to her. I knocked on her door, holding my trusty pasta pot and some ingredients I knew she didn't have. She opened the door, freezing when she saw me.

"Ve~ Hi Germany! Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while! I've been… busy… But I thought I could make you dinner to make up for it!" I looked closer at her, there were tears in her eyes, and in fact, her eyes and nose were deeply red and puffy, her skin blotchy. It looked like she'd been crying for days on end. "Ve~ Germany, what's wrong?" She slammed the door in my face. I was shocked. I thought coming over to cook her dinner would make her feel better. _What was I doing wrong?_

**3****rd**** Person**

Germany didn't cuss often, at least not without a good reason, but she thought this was a pretty good damn reason. She threw her back against the door, partially to keep him out, partially to have something to lean against.

_God! What the fuck was wrong with him!? He swore he would remember, forgot, and now he wanted to make me dinner? _She felt her knees give way, slipped down the door to the ground and began to silently weep. "Gott Italia… How could I have been so stupid? I knew I shouldn't have given you my virginity… Not when you were drunk," she whispered into the still air, her voice hoarse and heavy with tears to be shed. She stood, unable to take the closeness to him; she needed to get away from him. She headed to the back yard to play with Blackie, Berlitz and Aster, that always calmed her.

Upon hearing her fervently whispered words, Prussia stood and made his way to the door angrily. Throwing it open, he commanded, "Oy! Italy! Come here!"

Italy turned at the call. He was halfway to his car almost to his car when he looked back. "Prussia?" He suddenly became hopeful. Maybe he knew what was wrong with Germany. He almost ran back towards the other country. "What's wrong? Why is Germany so sad?" His curl sank; he just couldn't figure it out. He didn't have the time to try again, because as soon as he was close enough, Prussia grabbed Italy's collar and slammed his forehead into the face of the smaller nation. A loud 'THUNK' resonated from the collision. Luckily for Italy, nothing was broken, but his vision blurred and spun. "Ve~! Prussia why are you..." He didn't get to finish because Prussia lifted him up and slammed him against the wall.

"You fucking pasta whore!" He slammed Italy against the wall again, hard enough to make Italy cry out in pain. "How dare you take my sister!"

"What do you mean, Prussia? Your sister's right inside! I haven't taken her anywhere…" Prussia looked dumbfounded before clenching his teeth, swinging a tight fist into Italy's stomach.

"Don't act coy! I heard it from her own mouth!" He hit him again, with as much force as he could muster. A thought popped into his head and he yelled into Italy's face. "I swear on Fritz's grave I will fucking destroy you if you got her pregnant!" He hit Italy's jaw, hard enough to hear a crack. "Did you even use protection?" Prussia spat into the younger's face, almost growling with anger. "I bet you didn't you… you… you fucking dummkopf!"

"Prussia, I don't know what you're talking about! Please stop!" Prussia let go of him, turning and seeming to start his exit, only to turn around and deliver a swift high-kick to his chin, throwing him backwards onto the floor of the deck, blood leaking from his mouth to land on the polished wooden panels.

"Now you're bleeding on our deck, you Italian bastard!" Prussia picked him up again, his red eyes burning and blazing with fury. "Tell me, was she good!? For a virgin!?" He stressed the virgin part in his anger.

"I… I didn't…" Italy's head was spinning so badly he could barely focus on the scary man in front of him. He was suddenly dropped again as Prussia took a break from beating him to pace the deck, muttering about how he could find a way to fix all of this. All of what, Italy didn't know. But suddenly Prussia was advancing on him again, and Italy tried to escape, but he soon found himself corned between the railing and the house. Still he tried furiously to crawl away, unable to use his legs in that moment. Prussia pressed his book against Italy's chest to stop him from moving. When he spoke, his voice would've instilled fear in even the bravest of souls.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't kick you off this deck right now!" His red eyes danced with the flames of anger and distain, he didn't care if he had to clean up the blood later. "I'll show you 'I didn't'. Seriously," Prussia picked Italy up, his voice lowering to a dangerous level as he set the small nation on his shaking feet. "Give me a reason I shouldn't fucking cut your sister fucking dick off right now."

Called by the sound of a clamor out front, Germany had made her way to the front porch. "I'll give you a reason," she whispered, being as brave as she could. Prussia turned to her, giving her a clear view of the damage he had done to Italy. She didn't want to admit it, but it gave her a sick sense of satisfaction to see him as bruised and broken on the outside as she was on the inside. "He doesn't remember." She was getting angry, righteously so. "He doesn't fucking remember!" She didn't want them to, but the tears came anyway. "The fucking idiot was too fucking drunk off his fucking ass to remember me!"

"What!? Germany? I… I did what?" Italy's face went blank. He backed up, his weight falling on the railings. "I… I didn't…" The rails creaked under his weight and the force of him trying to move even further back as Prussia advanced again. His eyes grew wide, looking like a deer in headlights, tearing at Germany's already torn heart-strings. The railing snapped and Italy fell, hitting his head on a rock and falling unconscious.

Germany sighed, she was torn. Seeing him helpless on the ground, she wanted to cry and yet gloat all at the same time. She had sworn to take care of him, she had a responsibility. But it hurt to even look at him. It physically hurt. With shaking hands she picked him up and took him to the guest room.

Prussia yelled after her, "How can you do that after all he's done to you!?" She shrugged, trying to keep all emotion out of play.

"I have a responsibility." Prussia left her alone after that. She cleaned Italy up and dressed his wounds. He had bitten his tongue pretty hard, but it seemed to have stopped bleeding.

_Was I falling or lying down?_ His vision was blurry. A form appeared, a young boy in a black hat and coat, carrying a sword and running from Italy, the young boy morphing into Germany wearing a helmet and a stern face, the sword becoming a rifle. But he still ran from Italy. It was a scene he had seen too many times from a person he'd lost just as many times. "Germany, please don't go! Don't die!"

Germany sighed, pulling a chair up to pull-out couch in the quest/game room. Her shaking and random movements gave away her nervousness. _God! What will he think when he wakes up? How will he react? _In her nervous state, she couldn't help but relive that night to try to calm herself down. Every face he made, every kiss to every body part, both given and received, burned brightly in her memory. She knew he wasn't his first but… _How could he have forgotten!? _Unbidden, her eyes again filled with tears. _God! _She put her head in his lap. _Why did this have to be so hard!?_

In the wee hours of the morning, Italy's eyes opened, darting around the room. It was dark, but he recognized the smell and feel of what he was lying on. It was Germany's couch… It smelled good. A ray of sunshine permeated the room, illuminating it enough to see as he sat up, groaning. His stomach felt like it was on fire. Hi eyes, closed in a painful groan, opened to reveal a blonde head resting on his lap.

"Ger…" He shut his mouth. He didn't want to wake her. He smelled something… He wasn't sure what it was. He looked around. There was nothing that could smell around. He thought about getting up to see where the smell was coming from. Instead he leaned forward to sniff Germany's hair, just to make sure it wasn't her. It was her hair. It smelled better up close, in fact, it smelled divine. He couldn't help it, he kissed her hair, whispering into it, "Germany… I love you…"

**Please review, they really do make me want to update more! Also, check out the Tumblr page based on this! No real main story updates, but soon, I promise! Favorites make my day, follows make my week, but reviews make my month, as do Follows! :P**

**Well, I wish you all good luck in all your exploits in life, a wonderful day, pleasant dreams, and as always a brilliant night. This is Purple Tiger, signing off.**


End file.
